Consequences: Book Two A New Order
by S. Wright
Summary: It's a year after Beryl and Metallia were defeated. Endymion is on the verge to being crowned King of Terra and the Neptune and Uranus are trying to kill him to avenge their Princess. However, things are not as they seem. Reloaded. Complete
1. Prologue

Title: Consequences- Book Two: A New Order

Rating: 13-R

Genre: Alternative Universe

Author: Sean Wright

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; I'm just a fan

This is the follow up to Book One-A Changing Destiny. 

It's a year after Beryl and Metallia were defeated. Endymion is on the verge to being crowned King of Terra and the Neptune and Uranus are trying to kill him to avenge their Princess. However, things are not as they should be.  
  


Prologue  
  


They had been on the run since that damn militant group came from underground and started recruiting people in its quest to take over Terra.  One the run and hiding like criminals when the true threat the world was being hailed like a conquering hero of yore. 

Haruka Tenou slammed down the latest copy of the _L. A. Times_ and swore.  
           "What is it, Ruka?" her partner asked as she came into the front room of their tiny three-room apartment.

Haruka growled, wanting desperately to smash something, preferably the handsome face of that pretender who called himself King Endymion. It still puzzled her how quickly the people of the Terra had accepted him as their lord and master.  Pluto had had told them that it would take a deep sleep to purify the minds of terrans and erase the hatred in their hearts before they, the Senshi moved their Princess into power as Queen of Terra. But this unknown man had literally come out of nowhere and accomplished in less than a year what Pluto said would take thousands and he was declared ruler of all Terra at his first appearance before a summit of world leaders.

To Haruka, it made absolutely no sense.  How could the terrans be so ignorant? Were they under a spell or did they simply not care that their was being taken over by this—this charlatan?  She just did not get it.  
            "It's been a year since the fall of the Dark Kingdom," Michiru Kaioh mused. "Since then, we have heard nothing from Pluto. Do you think this pretender has somehow managed to capture her as well as the others?"  

Haruka snorted contemptuously. "No, Pluto is not like Inners, she'd have more sense in her not to be captured." 

Michiru nodded, but she lacked Haruka's conviction in the older Senshi's skills. There was just something wrong with this entire situation and she was more worried about Pluto's silence than she had let on. She felt another headache coming on. The muscles in her neck and shoulders tensed. She thought back to their mission, the last thing Pluto had told them before she left them in Hong Kong.

   "The Inners have betrayed our Princess and have gone to the side of the Pretender. He in his treachery has in turned destroyed them as well our future Queen."

Haruka had turned away, tears were streaming openly down her face.

Michiru touched a hand to her own heart as the news became real to her. "He has killed our Princess?" She asked thickly.

Pluto nodded. "But do not concern yourselves with it. The Princess will be reborn as it is her destiny to rule this planet."

   "And what shall we do?" 

  "We are to kill the Pretender." Pluto said gravely. "We are to avenge our Princess and prepare this planet for her return."

How were they to accomplish this with every law agency in the world looking for them? Michiru wondered. Endymion's coronation was a month away and she doubted that she and Haruka would live that long.

Haruka had killed four policemen in Kurdistan while they were trying to cross the border. Thus Endymion had given his people orders to shoot them on sight or if they resisted capture. What had happened in Kurdistan had been an accident. Haruka had only though to slow the police vehicle down but ended up destroying the first jeep and the second one rear-ended it and it went up in with a terrific explosion. But after Endymion's edict, Haruka became reckless. She raised hell throughout the Middle East, she did openly provoke and attack the police and soldiers no matter were they went and several times they were almost captured because of Haruka's temper flares. Michiru was finally able to reason with her partner. They had been chased to Marrakesh, the King of Morocco had promised Endymion their heads on a silver platter. Haruka wanted to go up to the Royal Palace and take the King's head from his shoulders and put on a platter, but Michiru begged her off. She pleaded with her for hours, saying that they had to leave. They had to run. Endymion was not coming to Morocco or North Africa soon. They had to run, they had to fly. She begged and finally Haruka came with her and they left Africa, escaping to Lisbon before they left Europe and went to South America and come North with the hopes of evading the terrans and learning more about the man who called himself who would undoubtly be the King of Terra.

Michiru picked up the paper and studied the photo of the soon to be crowned King and once again the sense of something familiar. "I wish we had more information about this Endymion. Who is he and where did he come from?"  
           In a wave of rage, Haruka turned over the kitchen table and kicked the chairs out of the way, frightening the aqua-haired girl.  "I don't care who he is!" she roared, "All I know is that he is evil.  This place was the birthplace of our Princess.  It was to be our Kingdom.  Silver Millennium was to be reborn on this planet."  
           "The Terrans have chosen their leader," Michiru reminded her. "We cannot force them to accept anything else."  
           "They did not choose anything!" Haruka whirled on her.  Michiru took a small step back. "This planet was our destiny!  We were finally going to have peace and live with our Princess, but we are outcast, hunted by this pretender who has killed our future Queen—"  
           "Ruka, we have no proof the Princess and Inner Senshi are dead."  
           "Then where are they?" she demanded. "After that Endymion person destroyed the Delta, what happened to the Senshi?"  
          When Michiru did not answer, Haruka swung away.  
          "He killed them." She said coldly. "Pluto told us that he did. He worked for Beryl for the love—"

Michiru started to go to her, but the sound of approaching sirens filled the air.  Horror showed in her sea green eyes as she turned back to her lover. "They have found us again."  
         Haruka swore. Things were getting bad now.  They had only been in this place two weeks.  
         "C'mon, Ruka." Michiru cried as she tossed Haruka her bag and jacket. "Let's go."  
         Five minutes later, two women, one with bobbed black hair and the other with long curly red hair, walked out of the building.  Both wore black leather jackets and sunglasses on their faces. They half walked, half ran to a red sports car and got in. As they pulled off, police cars surrounded the building.  They had escaped once more, but the Terrans were getting closer and locating them faster than before.

   "We have to make it to Santa Barbara," Michiru said once they were on the freeway. 

   "Do you think his grandmother is still there?" Haruka asked.

   "We can only hope. But it doesn't matter. The newspapers say that's where he's from. There have to be records about him or more information."

   "I just wish we could get to Scotland and that school." Her companion growled. The school was wrapped up mystery and hidden by lies. The general public did not know about the place and it wasn't on any registry. Pluto had told them world leaders and the wealthiest and most influential people had attended to this school and through their efforts the place remained hidden until now. 

They knew that they were running out of places to hide.  If only they had gone to their Princess, she might still be alive and none of this would have ever happened.  
  
  
Please Review.

Thanks


	2. Chapter One

Title: Consequences- Book Two: A New Order

Rating: 13-R

Genre: Alternative Universe

Author: Sean Wright

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; I'm just a fan

Just so you will know.

Haruka Tenou- Atalanta, Queen of Uranus and Senshi of Uranus

Michiru Kaioh- Lady Xanthe of Aglaia, Senshi of Neptune

Chapter One

How could he deny the truth?  Reports were coming in from around the globe: everyone loved Endymion.  He had the fairy-tale appeal, with his classical features and tall, dark, handsome looks that caught the eye.  His ability to charm anyone and everything most definitely won over even the most critical individual.

So why was it so hard for him to get the Princess of Silver Millennium to accept his suit? After what had happened on the North Pole, when she kissed him and called him Endy, he though everything was going be as if was before their deaths. But no, was that ever the case when it came to women and their fricking hormonal problems and PMS.

That was yet to stand in the way of his perusal of the fair and rare lovely who just happened to be the Princess of the Moon. 

   "You know, Umino, Keats said it best '_There is a space of in which the soul is in a ferment, the character undecided the was of life uncertain, the ambition thick-sighted_…'"

   "You are paraphrasing, Sire."

   "I believe he was describing that witch, the pale Queen of Silver Millennium." 

   "It was in the preface of Keats' Endymion." Umino told him. "And I do believe the poet was making a reference from a boy to a man and how the youth is caught up passionate revolutions of the spirit and mind as he tries to find himself in the chaos that his life _is_ before he becomes a man."

   "_And I believe_ that you have spent too much time looking up sonnets to woo Naru with." Endy smirked as a faint blush appeared on the younger youth's cheeks. 

   "She likes them," the boy said haughtily, although his face was still aflame. 

Endy laughed, "Don't get defensive on me, kid. You are my only contact with Serenity that she hasn't trashed. By the way, did she like the mangas I sent?"

   "She thinks something is wrong with me." Umino reached into his back pocket and removed a hastily scrawled note. "She's sent a list of the ones she wanted this time."

Endy took the list and glanced over it before sitting it aside. "I don't get it. She's heir of the Solar System, future Queen, who should be studying and learning social and political protocol, but she's wasting her time reading comic books and playing video games."

   "Sire, you play video games." 

   "Kingdom Hearts is a good game." 

   "You were suppose to give it to the Princess?"

   "She's a girl, what does she need a fighting game for?"

               "You told her about it in you last letter. By the way, Naru is getting jealous. She thinks I'm flirting with the princess."

                "I'm not flirting." 

                "Then what are you doing?"

                "Nothing. It's all good. I'm very _PG_ when I write to Serenity, I am nothing but her friend, I am you."

            Umino did not believe that but he couldn't come out and call his king a liar either. So he let the matter drop, for the moment. 

               "Has Kris returned from the Moon?" Endy asked after a short silence. 

               "An hour ago, Sire. He went to make his reports to Lord Artemis and Terran."

               "You know Terran has a title now."

               "He said you did that only to annoy him."

               "And he was right." Endy grinned. "I'll make it a royal command."

               "Please don't."

               "I need my fun."

               "We try to accommodate you as best as we can." 

               "Are you making fun of me?"

               "I wouldn't dream of it."

               "Damned little secretary. I'll show you."

               "I am not playing anymore video games." He was not a secretary, damn it. He was the King's personal assistant and envoy; he was not a secretary!

               "Then get your sword, kid. Artemis said you need to practice."   

            Umino sighed in defeat. "Sire, Lord Artemis says that Terran needs to practice."

             Endy shrugged. He was getting bored. Artemis had him on house arrest, with Uranus and Neptune still running about trying to kill him and Pluto on the loose. Endy was not worried about his personal safety, he wanted the three witches to come after him, and it was just he did not want his people to die needlessly. And that they would do in order to protect him, the King. 

            Endy snorted contemptuously at the idea, but Artemis had a valid point. Endy did not want to start an intergalactic incident on his planet. Nor did he want to look like a bloodthirsty tyrant ( that would come out later.) For right now he was focused on bringing universal peace to his people and rebuilding the Golden Kingdom. 

               "The final reports came in today." Umino pointed to a satellite photograph on Endy's desk. The king picked it up and the studied the image closely. All the seers say that you will be able to raise Atlantis in three weeks."

              "And with the work crews going twenty-fours for a week, I will be crowned in the Golden Palace." He put the photograph aside; he leaned back in his chair and stared up ceiling. 

Atlantis. The Golden Palace. His friends, his family, his father, his mother…His mother. His mother had been the last ruler of the unified terran kingdom; she died at the hands of Beryl and Metallia trying to protect her world. 

Did he really want to bring the fabled kingdom back to light? Was he strong enough to so if he chose to? 

Endy had no doubt in his strength. The real question was did he want to see what was there?

  "Endy, where are you, kid?"

He lowered his eyes just as his brother pushed open his office door. A full fledge smile made it's way to his face. "How is the intrepid Commander of the Imperial Forces of the Golden Kingdom?"

Kris snorted, "With nothing better to do, you start making up fancy titles, little brother?"

   "Artemis won't let me out of the house." Endy told him. "He thinks I'll get a booboo if a blade of grass hits me in the face."

   "Well, we got something here that will shake you from your gloomy mood." He nodded to Umino as he dropped down into a chair. Kris tossed a cd case onto Endy's desk. His brother glanced at him and the disk questioningly. "Troy was going to bring this to you, but I was already on my way up."

Endy's left brow rose slightly. "What is this?"

"This has just come in from the California Bureau of Investigations and the FBI."  He placed a portfolio and a CD case on the crowded surface. "Sailors Uranus and Neptune were located in Los Angeles, California three hours ago."

The King's blue eyes went hard. "So they escaped once more?"

Kris nodded. 

"Did they contact anyone?" 

"Only a pawn shop dealer on Hollywood Boulevard," Kris reported. "Apparently, Neptune sold a violin."

"I want that instrument brought in for analysis."  Endy rose abruptly and stalked over to one of the many windows that overlooked the gardens. 

Kris and Umino exchanged a look. "Drew is en route to fetch the violin and he's going to go over the surveillance evidence more thoroughly when he gets there." Kris moved into Endy's chair and loaded the disk into his computer. "This new detection system Princess Athena Diana and Troy developed is amazing. It works faster than a physic and is 75% more accurate." He was looking at a digital copy of the pawnshop security tape. A woman of average height with short black hair with a violin case appeared. Kris could not see her face; sunglasses obscured half of her face. There was nothing about her that really stood out.  She looked average and plain but what gave her away was her stance. Her back was straight; her head was held high and proud with a haughty, regal manner that reminded him of Eros. (God, he missed her already.) He pulled his thoughts away from the Venusian Queen and focused his attention on the woman on the screen.  Everything about the woman screamed wealth and social privilege.  Her movements were refined and graceful, like a dancer. She could have been a terran born society princess who had fallen on hard times or an alien.  No one would have really known just by looking at this recording.  That was why they had the detection device.

"It works really well, sir," Umino chimed in. He had been apart of the team that brought the Mercurian technology to Terra and had been one of the trainers to task force assigned to finding the two Senshi. "Lord Zoisite was certain that our agents in the area were able to locate them faster this time and they had a better lock on their energy patterns than with the method of using our psychics.  With the data picked up on the scanners, we can feed the information into our home systems and store it in the satellite memories.  We can now track them anywhere in the world!"

"And the beauty of this, the non-terran would never sense this system was locked on to them." Kris glanced at his brother to see if he was paying attention.

"That's true, my Lord." Umino shook his head. "The scans are being run from satellites positioned all around Terra. It was designed upon the principles of GPS systems but tracks non-terran energy and picks up the Senshi planetary signatures.  Princess Athena Diana of Mercury assured us that a Senshi would never notice the scans while she or he were on Terra." 

"That's good to know," Kris murmured, "Just by looking at this security image, I can't tell if this woman is terran or not.  Endy, you want to take a look at this?" 

Silently, Endy joined his brother. He peered into the screen and frowned. Even through her disguise, Endy could see the woman's true form.  "I don't know what you are talking about, but I can see her just fine."

"So can we."  Kris was exasperated.  "I meant without the scanners, we wouldn't be able to tell if she was terran or not."

But that was not what he meant. Endy looked at his brother sharply. "Wait a minute. You can't see what I see?"

A worried frown marred Kris' brow. "What is it that you can see? Maybe I'm missing something?"

He pointed at the monitor.  "Her.  The condensation follows her like a vapor trail. The way the water in those fish tanks—even the liquid lapping at the edges of his coffee cup—all responds to her presence.  I'd wager she doesn't even know she's doing it." 

Kris studied the monitor for a moment and turned to his brother. "You can see all of that?" he asked skeptically. "But how?"

Endy looked like the cat that caught the canary. "It must have happened when Serenity did whatever it was that she did in the North Pole."  He nodded to himself. 

"You mean when she turned her hair white?"

"Yeah."  He pushed Kris aside and clicked on an icon at the bottom of the screen to display a chart.  "Something happened to me as well that day.  I just haven't shared it with anyone."

Kris surged to his feet; his pale eyes were blazing with barely contained rage.  "It's been over a year since that day!" he exploded. "What the hell were you thinking, Endymion?  What if you were exposed to an alien virus? Damn it, you could be dying right now—"

Endy gave him a long-suffering look. "Shut the hell up," he snapped, "No one yells at me, not even my mother.  She knows, like everyone else, I'd knock the hell out of her and you are no exception, Kris. Now sit your tall ass down and look at the chart.  Sheesh, you son of a bitch."  With a sudden snarl, Endy kicked over his wastebasket and started yelling.  "Goddamn it, motherfucker, why the hell can't they just get the hell off my planet and leave me the fuck alone?"

"Endy," Kris snapped. 

"What?"  He was just getting himself worked up into a good lather and didn't welcome the interruption.

Kris ignored the surly tone. "I'm going to tell Artemis that you need be checked out."

"I'm fine, damn it."

"No, you're crazy," Kris said mildly. 

Endy shot him a withering glare.

"We aren't talking about your mental status, little brother."  Standing up, he picked up the portfolio and the information he had printed out. "From your own observations, your personal changes raises some questions and we might have better insight into what's going on with Uranus and Neptune by finding out what's going on with you."

And here Endy was ready to tell Kris to go do naughty things to himself.  It was never fun when someone said something that made complete sense after a personal insult. Sulking, Endy dropped down into his now vacated chair and pouted.  

"I don't care what has to be done.  I want every law agency on Terra equipped with this new technology.  I want those two rogue Senshi found before my coronation.  My people don't need to witness their King beheading two psychos on television."

"It takes a nut to know another," Kris muttered.

"What was that?" Endy snapped.

Umino turned away to hide the grin on his face.

"Stop snickering, Umino," the mentally unstable King growled. "Go do what you were told, you whipped little monkey."

Umino stopped laughing, but he couldn't keep the grin off his face. "I am on it, Sire," Umino said, bowing.

"Oh, Umino, has there been any news about concerning temporal disturbances?" Kris asked the youth before he left.

Umino was halfway out the door, but he turned back, shaking his head. "No, sir. The shield the King created with the Golden Crystal has not been disrupted and the psychic monitors have not felt anything connected to the Planet Pluto."

Endy swore, "So the bitch is still out there, somewhere?"

"Our Lunar contacts have also come up negative as well, your Majesty," Umino reminded him. "Queen Serenity's search of the rogue Senshi is ten times more aggressive than Terra's, but she has still come up empty-handed."

"Who is the Lead Psychic on Silver Millennium?" Endy asked.

"Princess Bellona of Mars, Sire."

Endy frowned, "I thought she had suffered a mental collapse due to a soul poisoning by Pluto."

Kris nodded, "She did but is now recovering.  Mentally, Bellona is at 100% .  The damage done to her body is taking longer to heal.  Jamie's been bringing back reports of her recovery when he come back from his visits."

"In the past, she and Jade were married, and they worked well together back —" Endy said softly, almost to himself.  "I wonder if Ares would allow her to come to Terra and work with our people?"

"I'm afraid that is not a possibility at present, Sire," Umino said.  Endy gave him a questioning look.  "Princess Bellona has been taken to Mars for another round of treatment…"

   "Damn." He switched back to the security image of Sailor Neptune. "I have to do something that will draw those two out."

   "Endy, we can't risk having a repeat of Middle East in one most populated cities in the world." Kris warned. 

Endy looked away, out at the vast forest and mountains that hid he and his followers from the world. Ancient magics were at work here, magic that was older than his grandfather's kingdom. The house was built directly on top of an ancient ruin and the land was guarded by eight megaliths from all sides. Here, amongst all of this magic and the ancient spells, he was safe and protected. Yet outside this mystical borders, his people were at the mercy of two madwomen. Two powerful, confused women who could appear anywhere in the world and level a city of any size before defenders could be put in place.

Tiredly, Endy rubbed at his eyes. He wanted to rant and yell at anyone. He did not need this kind of aggravation. Not now. Not when he was on the verge of claiming his birthright. 

He slammed a fist down on his desk, hard. The old wood underneath whined in protest.

   "Endy?" Kris asked worriedly.

Endy had lowered his hand from his face. He still faced the window, giving his brother a view of his sharp profile. Hard, sapphire eyes, lightly tinted with lavender stared unblinking at the forest beyond the mansion stonewalls.

   "I will not allow my people to suffer needlessly." His voice shook with barely controlled fury. "I don't why Pluto has decided to target me. I don't what she has to gain by bringing this star system war, but she will not take Terra from me. Umino." He barked.

The younger youth raced forward, "Yes, sire?"

   "I want you to send a message to Silver Millennium, directly to Queen Serenity. "In this message tell the Serenity that I am going to find those two witches. They will be tried by a terran court and then executed."

   "Endy, are you mad?" Kris cried out in horror.

A sly smirk turned up the corners of the terran King's lips. "I'm setting a trap."

   "But this," Kris went on, "This almost affront to the most powerful monarch in the Solar System. The Queen may see this as an informal declaration of war. You cannot send something like that to Silver Millennium."

Endy waved his brother's concerns away. "The Queen asks that Eros and Nike be allowed to come to Terra and assist with the investigation. I have been delayed in my response, but now, I am going to tell her Majesty to go straight to hell.

 "Endy—" Kris growled menacingly. 

 "Careful, brother, I could take your attitude as a sign of disrespect."  Endy flashed him a smug grin.

Kris glared at him.  "Forgive me, your Majesty, I was not thinking at the moment," he sneered.

 "Believe me, Kris. I know what I am doing. I will never endanger Terra or my people in a fit of pride." Endy turned back to Umino. "Could you clean that up a bit?  I don't want either the Queen or her council to think I'm being disrespectful."

"You don't want the Princess to think that, you arrogant, selfish little bastard," Kris muttered.

Endy shot him a look.  "I heard that."

Kris feigned astonishment.  "Really, Endy? I didn't think you would."

 "Your mother is coming in tomorrow and she's bringing a few of her friends and their daughters."

Endy winced. "Oh hell no."

            Kris chuckled as they left the young king to his misery. "If I were you, Endy, I prepare for a fight on all fronts."  
  
  
                                                       ******* 

  
  


It was a year since Pluto walked into the Gates of Time and sealed them. Queen Serenity of Silver Millennium was at a loss as to how they would ever find the rogue Senshi who could move through time and dimensions. Of course, she was able to seal the power of Pluto's garnet orb, but that was not enough. Over the centuries, Pluto had mastered the time streams and could move through them at will. Most likely she was hidden within the past.  At least, it was the only explanation the Moon Queen could come up with it.

Serenity tried to release the tension building within her.  The Outer Senshi were needed to track Pluto, they were the only ones who were capable of such a task besides Eros. She was not about to send her Supreme Military commander in the vortex of time and risk losing her.  The people of Venus would never forgive, nor would she be able to forgive herself. She refused to put any of the Senshi in that sort of danger, which meant for the moment, Persephone was standing at the Gates.  She had been there as sentinel since the return to the Silver Palace and would remain until Pluto's return.  Persephone would execute her on the spot.

"My Queen?"

Serenity looked up as the door of her private chambers opened.  Athena Diana entered and bowed.

Straightening in her chair, the silver-haired Queen forced a smile to her face.  "What is the news from Terra now?"

Athena Diana placed the transcribed message on her desk. "King Endymion refuses to have more Senshi on Terra yet he does thanks you for the offer of assistance.  He believes that this is a terran issue and will not involve the rest of Solar System in this conflict.  He says that the Senshi of Neptune and Uranus will stand trial for crimes committed against the planet and its people."

Serenity nodded. "And yet, he asks for my daughter to return to his planet and be his Queen when in the same breath he promises death to her people." She sighed wearily. "What type of game are you playing at Endymion?"

 "Will there be a message in response to this development, my Queen?" Athena Diana asked respectfully.

Serenity drew herself up regally. "Yes. Tell the pompous little jackanapes that his suit for my daughter's hand has hereby been formally rejected by me, the Queen of Silver Millennium, etc, etc."  A cruel smile pulled at her lips as she thought of his screams. "Then we'll see if he refuses my will."

Athena Diana fought back the smile. "I shall relay the message immediately."

"Please do." The Queen her back to the Mercurian Crown Princess. Her attention wondered to her daughter. "Oh, and Athena, please send the Princess to me if you happen to come upon her."

"I take it that the Princess is not pleased with the latest changes to her schedule?" she asked with a wry smile.

"No, she is not." She glanced back the other tall, slender girl with a wryer smile. "Her tutors are adamant that Serenity should build her own court and I am in favor of it as well.  In the past, Serenity enjoyed court life and mingling amongst the courtiers. But now she treats it all as if it were a chore.  She doesn't even try to hide her contempt for the court and is short with many of the young men who could become her suitors. And outside of the Senshi, she is not trying to make any friends."

"Shall I talk to her, your Majesty?"

The Mercurian Princess did not miss the sudden look of hope in the Queen's worried lavender-gray eyes. "Could you, Athena Diana?"

"I will do my best, your Majesty."  Athena Diana bowed low at the waist with her right arm crossing her heart.

She was taken completely off guard when the Queen threw her arms about her. "Oh, thank you. If you manage to get Serenity interested in the court, I will be most pleased."

"Yes, your Majesty," Athena Diana said stiffly as she disengaged herself from the Queen.  She bowed to her again and then quickly left to start on her task.  Handing the message off to one of her assistants, Athena Diana returned to her suite near the east tower.  Along the way, she exchanged pleasantries with the a few people and waved to her distant cousin from Saturn.  She cut around the immaculate spring garden, where a group of young Venusian ladies were laughing and singing with a few handsome young men in the Imperial livery of the Queen. 

This was truly a different world from the one she had known on Terra when she was little Mizuno Ami.  Pausing a moment to look at Terra rising in the horizon, she refocused her sight until she could see Japan, then Tokyo, and finally Juuban.  Marie Mizuno was still there.  She had forgotten about her daughter and the ex-husband who used to come around.  Moving on with her life, Marie was completely focused on her work and research and she was finally happy.  Athena Diana did not begrudge her for being happiest this way.  At peace with herself and her life, Athena Diana was happier too.  She was with her father, the man who, in her past life, was her only parent because her mother had died shortly after giving birth to her.  She had her kingdom.  Athena Diana loved her home world and her subjects.  In return, the people of Mercury welcomed back their Princess with warm and joyful hearts.  She had her friends.  Being a Senshi was the most important thing to her, next to becoming Queen in her own right someday.  More so, she had Troy in her life. 

She couldn't help but smile as she remembered their latest rendezvous on her world. He was everything Athena Diana remembered him to be and more.  He had hinted at marriage and to her surprise, the subject did not put her off.  Of course, they were putting the matter aside because of the current events on Terra.  The rebuilding of the Golden Kingdom, among other things, had to be considered before they could start shopping for rings.  However, it was nice to know that she and Troy were on the same wavelength. 

With a happy and very contented sigh, Athena Diana hurried to her tower. Stepping through the portal that concealed the entrance, she stopped abruptly at a noise emanating from deep inside.  She drew her bow and notched two arrows as she proceeded forward.  Frowning, she concentrated on the sound when she heard it again.  The noise was coming from her salon.  She paused and listened again.  Smiling, Athena Diana put her weapon away as she went to see what her soul sister had gotten into this time.  
  


                                             *******  
  


Princess Serenity was in the east tower to escape her chaperone and her court. Her etiquette classes, music practices and dancing lessons were driving her up the wall but the rest was just making her crazy.  She was expected to be graceful all the time.  That was easy since she was no longer competing with Terra's gravity to stay upright.  She was to be soft-spoken, elegant in her speech and manners and nice to everyone, even if they were getting on her nerves.  She was learning politics, something she had never enjoyed in any lifetime, and the endless royal protocols required for one of her _distinguished station.  It all succeeded in making her one very bored Princess._

That was why she was in Athena Diana's apartments.  She was hiding from herself and everything else by trying to be Bunny for a little while longer.  One way was reading her mangas, which were shipped to her by Umino every two months.  They weren't safe in her rooms, especially since Patricia retained complete access at all times. Her former teacher was now one of her tutors.  Being Ms. Haruna, she believed that her Royal Highness' time was better spent reading the old histories of the Silver Millennium and the Philosophies of Selene instead of reading mangas.

Athena smiled down at the diamond-white head of her best friend before tapping her between the pale buns.

Serena's mask of annoyance was quickly replaced with a happy smile as she bounced up and embraced her friend.

"Hello, Serenity," Athena greeted as she returned her hug. "Your mother is looking for you."

"Athena, when did you return?" Serena asked, launching into a thousand questions. For the moment, she chose to forget about her mother as she sat back on the mound of cushions covering the floor. "How was Mercury?"

"Fine," Athena said, taking a seat beside her.  She picked up one of the discarded mangas and flipped through it. "My father has done so much to revive the culture of our world and the people are pleased with his endeavors."

"And what about you?" Serena asked. "Before you left, you said Lord Zoicite would join you?"

Athena Diana nodded. "He did," she replied evenly. "And Troy and I had fun together."

Serena smiled gently as she took her friend's bluish-tinged hands, "Do you think it is love?"

Athena laughed. "There is something between us.  I don't want it to be a carryover from our past and I think he feels the same--"

"So you are taking it slow, to see if it's real or not?" Serena said insightfully.

Athena looked at her and nodded, "Yes. That's what we are doing."

The white-haired girl sighed wistfully. "I wish Endymion were half as generous and attentive towards me as Troy is to you."

Athena could say nothing.  King Endymion was turning out to be a callous bastard in many ways.  He walked roughshod over his advisors, treating them all like they never had an original thought.  He was just as callous towards those who were supposed to be his closest friends.  Surprisingly, the people of Terra accepted the tyrannical young King and let him have his way.  Athena was more than halfway convinced that the bastard got by on his damned looks with his own people.  His complete lack of respect for her Queen and Princess made her and her sister Senshi want to go to Terra and beat him within an inch of his life.

While on Mercury, Athena had heard of his extravagant gifts to the Princess while ordering the Queen away from his planet at the same time.  This thing with the Neptune and Uranus was just going to make things worse.  Troy had confided to her that Endymion was going to execute the two Senshi.  If he did so, Endymion was asking to start a war in the Solar System.  The Kingdom of Uranus would want retribution on behalf of their Queen and Styx of Neptune would not sit idly by if something were to happen to her niece.  With Uranus and Neptune demanding action, Queen Serenity would have no choice but go to war against Endymion.  No one wanted to see that happen but, with Endymion's behavior, war was looming on the horizon. 

The Senshi had to be on Terra.  Besides stopping the imminent war, they had to learn more of Pluto's betrayal. 

Before he destroyed the spirit of Rei, King Ares had encountered a complicated bit of brainwashing in the girl.  Implanted deep within her soul, it was encrypted and set to trigger in case events deviated from Pluto's original plans.  If she had been left unchecked, Rei would have reacted to what had happened in some way.  Thank the Goddess, they never found out how.

Lying down, Serena rested her head on Athena's right leg as she read her manga. Athena looked down at her Princess and had a thought.

"Serena, how would you like to go to Terra?"  
            "I wouldn't mind," the Princess said absently.  "I would like to purchase my own mangas because Umino hasn't been sending me any interesting ones.  And I would do just about anything to get out of the palace.  Ms. H and company are killing me with all this pointless work they call royal education.  But I can't go, Mama wants me to stay away from Terra until Endy stops being a pompous ass."

Athena couldn't help but smile at her Princess' simple but accurate description of the Terran King.  Curiosity got the better of the Princess.  Rolling onto her back, she looked up at her sister.  "Why should I go to Terra, Athena?"

A serious expression appeared on the Mercurian's face. "We have a situation with the Outer Senshi," she said gravely.  "We fear that Pluto has brainwashed Queen Atalanta of Uranus and Lady Xanthe of Aglaia, Senshi of Neptune."

Serenity frowned.  "I don't truly remember Lady Xanthe. I thought only the heirs were the Planetary Senshi."

"This is why you should pay attention to your linage tutor as well as history, Serenity," Athena scolded gently.  "You must know the royal lineage of all the planets and Neptune is the most complex.  Xanthe's mother was the twelfth daughter of the King Okeanos and Queen Tethys of Neptune. Their eldest daughter, Styx, inherited the throne, but she was not a Senshi.  Her youngest sister, Princess Kalypso, was revealed to have a Sailor Crystal.  Therefore, she became the Senshi of Neptune.  Lady Xanthe is her daughter."

"But the ruler is meant to be the most powerful on their home worlds," Serenity insisted.

Athena shook her head.  "The people of Neptune have learned to live without that.  Besides, it frees the ruler and allows him or her to focus solely on their planet. The same is done on Pluto and a few of Jupiter's moons. Pluto is a republic and it's guardians descend from the former royal line, but the monarchy was abolished before the second Great War in this system."

Serenity thought about it for a moment before nodding to indicate her understanding.  "Alright, Atalanta and Xanthe are on Terra, possibly behaving under the influence of Pluto?  Why not let the terrans capture them and then send them here?"

   "Endymion wants to kill them."  She watched the horrified look spread on her Princess' face. "If he were to do that, it will be considered acts of war by their home worlds.  Also, they are our only hope of finding Pluto before she attacks."

   "Are you sure that Pluto will attack us?" Serenity asked, a look of sadness appearing in her blue-gray eyes.

Athena smiled sadly at her friend and brushed Serena's bangs from her eyes. Eyes, once the colour of the richest sapphires, were now sleet-colored gray slowly fading to silver. Her once silvery-blonde locks were as white as the Lunar surface and her complexion was just as pale. Even Serenity's features had changed, but then so had everyone else's since the migration.

Serenity sat up abruptly, the silk of her gown rustling slightly as she folded her legs under herself.  "We have to save them." 

Athena nodded. "Endymion will not allow us on Terra—"

Serenity stood up, forgetting her mangas as she started for the door.  "We will go to Terra and save them.  And we will stop this foolishness.  The Universe will not go to war, because _we will find our sisters and bring them home.  Endymion would never deny me, especially if I give him what he wants most in this universe."_

Athena's eyes went wide as her Princess' statement registered in her mind. "Serena, are you mad?" she demanded incredulously.  
  
  
**Remember: NO FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS THEN DON'T READ IT.**

Please Review.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
  


"I will not allow it." Queen Serenity's ringing voice could be heard throughout the entire office of administration. Irritation and disbelief shown on the powerful monarch's features as she regarded her daughter sitting across from her desk.

Serena looked her mother, pleading. "They are alone on a foreign world, Mama." For the last hour she had been trying almost in vain to have her mother agree to sending her to Terra. "Please, Mama. Neptune and Uranus do not deserve this sort of treatment…"

"I never said they did," the Queen retorted, sounding more than hurt that her daughter would accuse of her willfully causing another pain. "But Serenity, you do not understand that Endymion has demanded a price for our presence on Terra."

Serena smiled sadly. "I know what Endymion wants, Mama, and I willing to do whatever it takes to bring them home, alive." She said gravely, "Mama, do you honestly believe that Silver Millennium can suffer the consequences of not aiding the Queen of Uranus and one of Styx's nieces? We cannot afford to not intervene, Mama. Our kingdom is still too weak and our sovereignty is in question by members of the Alliance. We must do whatever it takes to prevent a war in the solar system."

   "Do you think to tell me my duties, daughter?" Serenity said coldly. "I am aware of the opinions of the high council. Yet I am still the High Queen. My word is still law in this Star System."

Serena lowered her head humbly. "Forgive me, your Majesty. It was not wish to offend her Majesty nor question her wisdom. It is only my personal desire to be of an assistance to her Majesty and her Kingdom. I would to do any to prevent a war between the Silver Alliance and Terra, Mama. Pluto has sorely misused Uranus and Neptune and she left them there to die. And I feel deeply for them both. They are confused and feel threatened—"

"Which they should be with Endymion threatening to kill any Senshi found on his planet." The Queen said tartly.

Serena frowned, "Mama, you're not helping."

"Bunny, I only have your best interest at heart." Serenity reached for her daughter's hands and held them to her heart. "Endymion is not to be trusted…"

"He will never hurt me." Serena insisted.

"And how can you be so sure, _chérie_?" her mother asked softly.

_"I need you, Serena," he spoke directly into her mind. _

Her mind raced, along with her pulse. Magic was flowing to her and coming out of her. Endymion was doing this to her, drawing on her Silver Crystal and feeding her the power of his Golden Crystal. It was too much for her to handle.  She screamed out in pain as her knees buckled beneath the onslaught of their combined power.

Serena looked away. Ever since she and Endymion shared their power to defeat Metallia, she had always felt him. She couldn't explain it and it bothered and frustrated her to no end. "I just know." she turned back to her and met her gaze firmly. "Just as I know that this is an action I must take to rescue Neptune and Uranus and protect the Silver Alliance."

"Bunny, we can try something else. I will deal with the High Council of Uranus and Styx. I am sure I can prevent the planets from going to war as well as save Atalanta and Xanthe. However, I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself." Serenity declared impassionedly. "If you go to Terra, I am afraid that you would never it. And I cannot bear that though, Serenity." 

"We don't know that," Serena said. "Mama, I am willing to take on any risk to save them, I will give up my freedom." Then she smiled, "Don't worry, Mama, it's not like I am going there to marry him, I'm just going for visit, with my attendants and Royal guards of course."

Serenity was still reluctant to agree, but she gave consent.

Serena rushed off to tell Mercury, but there was going to be a change of who was going.  
  
                                                               *******  
  
  


"You want Saturn to join us?" Eros asked.  She was not very confident about her Princess' plan, but it could be modified before they left for Terra. 

Serena nodded thoughtfully. "I know this will take her away from her duty of waiting for Pluto. But I honestly believe that she will be asset to us while we are on Terra. If Atalanta and Xanthe were to see both of you then maybe they would believe that Pluto has gone traitor…"

"Or maybe they will believe that Persephone has betrayed them as well and we have all joined Endymion." Nike suggested as she sat down on Athena's floor. 

Serena pursed her lips in deep thought. "That's a risk we have to be willing to take." She told them. She laid down, resting her head on Athena's legs. "But we can't go there looking like we are trying to find the Outers and escape with them."

Eros nodded, "So, who else do you want to take besides Persephone?"

Serena looked at Nike apologetically. "Eros and Athena." She said. Nike looked away sadly, but Serena sat up quickly and reached for her hands. "Nike, I am not trying to exclude you, there are the reasons I chose them makes sense. Eros is my chief guardian and protector. Everyone knows that Athena is my confidante and best friend. And Persephone was my first lady-in-waiting since she is my closest kinswoman as well as second in command of the Senshi."

"This is simply a recon mission," Eros interrupted her. She turned to Nike fully, her amber eyes alight with the prospect of chaos and destruction if the terrans tried to cross them. "We will need you and Bellona here as backup incase something fails. With us on Terra, I will take control of the Outers, Athena can disable the Terrans technology in case we need to escape quickly and Persephone will be our assurance to the Outers. You are to stay and monitor all activities and make sure that when we are ready to leave, we can leave Terra without losing the Princess."

"Our primary duties are to make contact with the Uranus and Neptune and to get them out." Serena told them. "And then you all."

"No," Athena said sharply. "Our duty is to get you out. Once Uranus and Neptune understand the situation it will be a race for us to get off Terra."

Serena frowned. "I can teleport us all from Terra's surface, so don't worry about me. My crystal will protect me and I can protect myself."

Athena started to protest, but Eros laid a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. She was already formulating their escape, so the Princess was in no danger from Endymion or anyone else. Their only problem now lay in getting there.

   "Anyone has a suggestion short of us just sneaking onto Terra and having Endymion hunt us down?" Eros asked.

Serena laid down again and closed her eyes, "I can always finagle an invitation out of Endy." She told her.

   "Your highness must have forgotten that the terran King is not overly partial to having Senshi on his planet."

  "Which is a huge contraction since he is the Senshi of Terra.." Nike pointed out.

   "I know," Eros rolled her eyes. "Why can't this man be reasonable?"

   "Maybe because we are not thinking of Endymion as man." Athena looked about at the uncomprehending faces. "You know, he's a man, Eros. A MAN." She stressed the word.

It took the Queen of Venus a moment and then she slapped her brow. "How could I've been so stupid."

Nike and Serena were exchanging looks, then the Queen of Jupiter said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

 "We have been going about this terran rat the wrong way." Eros stood up and started pacing, "We need to be sublet in handling Endymion. He is a wary bastard and cagey to boot, so whatever we do, it must be direct or he will become suspicious. Yet must keep in mind that Endymion is just a man, and he all the masculine weakness. Your highness, you are his greatest weakness." Eros dropped down before the Princess and grabbed her shoulders. The girl squeaked when she saw the fanatical look in the Venusian's eyes. "You are the perfect bait."

   "Bait?" The Princess yelped. 

   "Oh, yes. Bait." She stood up and jerked the girl to her feet. "You are exploit you feminine wiles. Use everything you can on this rat and bring him down. But first, we need to do something about this gown and maybe your hair, I think." She pulled the frantic girl along with her as she hurried from Athena's chamber. "Come along, Senshi, we have a battle to plan for and win."   
   
  
                                                     *******  
  


Endy was serious contemplating matronicide as he stalked out of the house and into the gardens. It was late, he was tired, agitated and just this side of angry; However, his thickheaded mother could not seem to grasp that fact and continued to harass him until he reached the point were he wanted to strangle her. 

Caroline St. Michaels was a pain in her Royal son's backside and forehead. She was like arthritis or bad toothache the type of pain that just would not go way unless you had it removed permanently.

She was a redheaded shrew, who lived by the social registry and only associated with those with the proper pedigree. Which was why she left Endy's dad and abandoned him to marry Kris' father. The only good thing that came out of that was Endy getting Kris as his brother. Still, it failed to endear Caroline to him. And her actions a few years later destroyed any chance of the two ever having any sort of relationship.

Endy groaned as he rubbed viciously at the headache over his eyes. Dark sapphire eyes bleed out to a dark lavender as the pain almost became too much for him to bear. It was becoming harder to him to maintain his illusions especially when he was under extreme stress. And right now, he was swimming in it. Endy stumbled through his rose garden to a pathway marked by two ancient oak trees that served as the gates. He hurried to the two trees and stepped into darkness.

With sound of relief, he allowed the illusion fall and he entered Elysium.  

                                              ******

 It was the supper hour and Kris was yet to find his brother.  It was not like his brother to run from anything. The boy overly confident in himself and his abilities. It took a lot to cause a slight panic in Endy, which never lasted long. It was Kris and the others who did the worrying and fearing. Like right now. Where the hell was Endy?

Kris stormed outside and scoured all of Endy's usual hiding places. His horse was in the stable, his motorcycle was in the garage, and Endy did not drive. Kris checked the barracks, his friends hadn't seen the young king, and they were looking for Jamie who had stolen some game. That was Endy's MO. Kris told them the game was Endy's quarters and he would have Umino return it. Speaking of the kid, Umino had been trying to locate his brother as well. Artemis wanted him in the planning room; he had checked the gardens but came up empty. Which meant that the teleporting brat could have been anywhere on Terra. 

 "Where's Endy?" Artemis asked Kris the moment as he entered the dinning room. Artemis sat at the head of the table. He wore reading glasses as he read a report in his hand. He was looking expectantly at Kris but the young warrior shrugged.

  "I don't know, Artemis." He took his seat next to Endy's empty one. "The last time I saw him, Endy was cursing Caroline and that was two hours ago."

   "We should really do something about that woman." Terran said from the other end of the table. He was cutting to what could have only been the side of a steer dosed in steak sauce. "She came here with a group of desperate little girls and their equally desperate mothers just she could play lady of the manor. What that woman has done is disruptive to staff. She's making demands on everyone and she pissing people off."

   "I know that." Artemis said with a hint of frustration. "That woman has tried my patience as well. She has seemed to have forgotten that this is a school as well as military installation. We are not here to have parties or cater to the whims of bored and jaded socialites. Nor can we allow her to disrupt Endy's schedule. He has to be prepared for his tour"

   "You want to ship her off?" Kris asked hopefully.

   "Ship whom off?" Mike asked as he and the other stragglers trooped inside.

   "Caroline and her plague." Kris told him as he started to fill his plate. "By the way, have either of you guys seen Endy?"

All eyes turned to Jamie. The blond general looked around at all the expectant face and he asked, "What?"

   "James, where is Endymion?" Artemis asked with a hint of impatience.

  "Elysium." He said sourly. "Where else can he run to escape his mother?"

Kris shook his head, "Should have known."

   "He's been doing that a lot these days." Troy said worriedly. 

   "I'm trying not to read too much into it." Artemis told them, "However, this is the fifth time he has disappeared this week. Terran, can you not talk to Endymion and find out what is troubling him?"

 Terran swallowed a mouthful of his steak as he cut off another chunk. "I've been trying, but you how Endy been avoiding direct personal questions since he discovered hair growing on other parts of his body other than his head." 

   "Yes, the King is overly fond of secrets. And I feel he is hiding something rather important from us." Artemis said quietly. "Kristopher, I want you to—"

   "His energy transference with the Princess did something to him." Kris ran a hand through his short silvery hair and scrubbed his face. "That's what Endy been hiding."

   "And you are just saying something about this now?" Artemis said coolly.

Kris looked up at his mentor, "Endy has kept this from me as well. Only today did he chose to fill me in."

   "What's so special about today?" Terran asked him.

   "Nothing really. We were just watching the surveillance video of Sailor Neptune when Endy announced that can see a Senshi's true form." Kris told him. The others were looking at him blankly, only Artemis seemed to understand to what he was referring, and the white haired instructor bade him on. "While looking at the tape, I told Umino and Endy that it was impossible to know if the girl was terran or not. Endy came over, took one look at the screen and said conviction that the girl was indeed the Senshi of Neptune."

   "Endymion recognized Xanthe of Aglaia?" Artemis sounded skeptically.

 Kris shook his head. "I think he knew her."

   "Kris, you just said…" Jamie started to interrupt, but Kris cut him off.

   "She could have been anyone," the stony eyed youth said, "And for second, I though Endy was trying to be a wise ass. Until he started pointing out a few things that no one really would have noticed even if they had not been paying attention—I take that back, there were a lot things that Endy saw that no one, could have noticed with the naked eye."

   "Such as?" Artemis asked.

Kris raised his eyes to the ceiling as he ticked the things off. "Endy saw the water moving towards Neptune. He said that the coffee in store keeper's cup and the water in the fish tanks was responding to her presence."

   "Did he say more?" Terran asked.

Kris nodded, "Endy seems to believe that Neptune is unaware of her new found abilities."

   "And he is correct." Artemis told them. 

   "Why do you say that?" Troy asked curiously.

A facial muscle was moving wildly in Artemis' right cheek. Terran knew how his friend felt at this moment. Artemis was conflicted by his loyalties to the Senshi, each he had personally trained and cared for as if they were his own. Then there was his pledge to Endymion and Terra. Artemis might have felt like he was betraying one for the other, but Terran suffered from no such problems. His loyalty belonged solely to Endymion.

  "You can't put a Senshi in his or her element and not expect the element to respond." Terran told them. "Neptune is water, 100% and all water, no matter it's form is drawn to her like a magnet. It's the main reason you would never want to face she and Athena Diana together in battle. They could draw on each other's magic for Daghda knows how long and survive to destroy their enemy. That was one of the main those two were never partnered up in Silver Millennium, Right, Art?"

   "It was more to it than that." Artemis told him. "Aphrodite knew the two could be a powerful and deadly force by working together. My Queen wanted to make them stronger through independent means therefore she encouraged the two cultivate natural partnerships with the other Senshi."

   "Yeah, but I never got the hang of that natural partners theory." Terran told him.

   "It works on the same principles of a soul mate." Kris answered for him. "But instead of being in love with the person you are working with, the relationship become one like that of a very close relative."

   "My girls thinks of each other as sisters." Artemis smiled faintly. "We encouraged them see one another as family and develop those type of bonds."

   "Why would you all go through something like?" Troy asked.

   "Because of the old saying." Mike answered for him. "Blood is thicker than water. They are extremely close to one another and would die for each other."

   "So how did Pluto fall out of this loop?" Jamie asked him

Grief clouded Artemis blue eyes, "Until recently, we did not know Pluto had abandoned her partnership with Saturn…"

   "Maybe it could explain why she went rouge?" Troy said. 

Mike agreed, "Is it possible that something went wrong in their relationship that could have caused Pluto to snap?"

Artemis shrugged, "Anything is possible, but we will not know until we talk to Persephone herself, for only she could give us some insight into Ananke's discontent."

   "We should have that chance very soon." Kris told him.

   "How so?" 

   "Endy plans to have the Senshi come to."

   "Endymion is stubborn, but he is no fool." Artemis said confidently. "I know that if either Terran or myself were to approach him with this subject and show it from all possible points of views he will agree—"

Just then the dining room door was thrown open and red faced, profusely sweating soldier came in. "My lord Artemis, sir. There is an urgent transmission coming from the Lunar Palace."

                                                *******  
  


He marched into his private chambers and closed the door after giving the order that he did not want to be disturbed for any reason unless it was the Moon,( which he had intended as a joke,) only to find himself fifteen minutes later in the communications room with Troy, a sleepy looking Jamie, Mike, and a pissed off Kris. Umino shoved a cup of coffee into his hand along with printed copy of the Lunar Queen's latest transmission. 

A second one without waiting for a reply aroused everyone's suspicion. 

   "Satellite imaging coming in." A technician reported. "We have established communications."

   "Proceed." Endy took a head set Umino held for him. He was not in the mood to deal with one of Queen Serenity flunkies or her, Endy muttered to himself. If this wasn't an emergency or something, that lackey was going to get to hear about it. How dare that moon twit summon him. He was already pissed off because of the crap his mother was trying to pull; he did not need his future mother-in-law adding to his already foul mood.

Static appeared on the screen. Endy assumed his posture of superiority

   "What do you think they want?" he heard Mike ask Kris.

His brother shook his head. 

Endy tuned everyone and everything else out as focused his attention on the screen as it cleared and he eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He, like all the others in the communications room, had been expecting an emissary or someone other low ranking official to appear with message from the Queen, Endy was completely taken off guard as he openly gawked at the vision of ethereal loveliness on the screen.

   "Endy?" Serena's expression was slightly puzzled as she looked at the dark haired king. "Oh, I assumed that I would be talking to Umino or your brother. What are you doing there?" 

Damn. This was low. He knew what they doing, he amazed that the moon folk was would go so low as to tempt him with this—this…

Kris glanced back his brother and swore. "Aww, hell, we just lost, Endy." He muttered.

Umino looked worriedly at his king. "Sire?"

 Her long hair hung about her in shimmering waves of pale silk, just like her dress, if it could have been called that. What that dress was was short, a tiny sheer little thing in the front that was showing more leg than he had ever seen on her outside of a surveillance photo. His eyes homed in on her chest and stayed there until part of her messages got through his lust-hazed brain—He started to tell her about all the naughty thoughts that were dancing about in his head, but he remembered himself before the embarrassing words slipped out. (Okay, he would not have been embarrassed.)  "Where else would I be, Princess? This is my planet." He managed to say after he reluctantly drew his eyes away from the more interesting parts of her body.

She looked as if she wanted to roll her eyes. It was only her training and sense of propriety that stopped her from doing that and say much worst. Serena forced herself to smile at the snide little…

   "Endy," she said sweetly. "I was just informed by the Secretary of Intergalactic Affairs that I am to go on a goodwill tour of our solar system."

His right brow rose questioningly. "What's this got to do with me?"

To answer him, Serena played a dirty trick on him that shut down Endy's brain for a good two minutes which was all the time she needed. When Endy finally came back to his senses, the Princess was asking him "…can I come?"

Endy blinked incredulously. Come? He was more than willing to make her come as many times as she liked—Whoa! His mind left his personal gutter, kicking and screaming. "You want to come to Terra?" He demanded warily. What was that little strumpet—in that delectable, gossamer gown that showed her rosy tipped…Uh, what did she want again?

Serena had a vapid smile on her face as she prattled on. "Patricia suggested it and think it is a wonderful idea. To have you formally welcome me…"

Endy's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to the screen. "And while you here, promoting yourself, you get to sneak off with your rogue Senshi?" She looked so soft and inviting with all her glorious hair falling about her…Down boy. Focus. He ordered himself. 

Her smile back brittle around the edges, but Serena refused to be baited. She was going to finagle an invitation from that weasel even if it was the last thing she would ever do. "Endy, be reasonable." She told him. "By allowing me on Terra, you will be showing the other rulers of the universe—"

   "Spare me that bull, my dear," he said cutting her off and another vivid image in his head.  He wondered if someone spiked his coffee. His eyes narrowed, or maybe it was just her. Damned little witch was trying to seduce him mentally. Well ha the joke was on her. The lunar Queen and damned people had played straight into his hand. Getting to ogle his Princess was just a bonus. Endy just stood back and let her continue to try to talk him into letting she and her Senshi come to Terra.  Endy fought hard to keep the sardonic grin off his face as he threw in for good measure.. "I'm sure you moon folk and the rest really do want to establish some type of peace between the Silver Alliance and Terra, however, my love, but the answer is no." She was not stepping one delicate little foot on Terra until she agreed to become his wife.

Serena stared at him in open mouth astonishment before shrieking, "What?"

  "You heard me," he told her. "I said—"

  "I know what you said," she retorted hotly, "You have just told me, _ME_, the supposed love of your life, no I can't come to see you."

"I may love you, but I am not stupid, Serenity." He told her. "If you think for one moment that I—"

"Endy," Terran shouted from outside the room, "Get out here now, before I kill your damned mother…"

For a moment, Endy just stood there, staring at the door with a look of pure horror on his face, like a deer caught in the headlights. His mother was going to make him do something he was going to regret for the rest of his life. Well maybe not for the rest of life, maybe for a couple minutes, but he would get over as long as it meant she was out of his hair. 

He was tempted to just let Terran kill her. Then he remembered the woman had given birth to him; that alone should have been points in her favour.

  "Endymion?" His mother called in her sickening sweet, singsong voice.

Then again…

   "Endy?" Serena asked in a heartbroken, little voice, "Who was that?"

His head whipped from the door to the screen so fast it was wonder he did not have whiplash. He looked at Serena, the though of his mother and her friends an idea popped up in his devious little mind and he smiled. A cruel, malicious grin that could scare a holy man suddenly became charming and amicable.

   "Love, I would be honored if you were to grace this savage planet with your divine presence." He said smoothly.

Serena's left brow went up at his rapid change of moods. "Huh?"

   "Darling, my angel, love of my life, my Princess…"

   "Endy, you're scaring me—" Serena said shakily. In their past life, when ever he started on his praises, that usually meant he wanted something. The rat bastard!

  "Come to Terra." He told her. "You're right. I need to be concern about Terra's standing in the intergalactic community. Therefore, we will be honored to receive you…"

Fear vanished, but doubt was still there. "What's the catch?" She demanded quickly. He was giving in way to quickly.

Prince Charming just vanished and the cynical King returned, "Look. You called me asking to come to my planet and I just said you could." He almost yelled at her. "What the hell more do you want from me? A fucking engraved invitation? That is not going happen. Come if you want, damn it. I don't care, but it just better be you, your goddamned ladies and two guards. Nothing else, Serenity, or swear to God…"

She began to wonder if saving Uranus and Neptune was really worth this. But she pushed that out her mind. Yes, they were worth it. She was their Princess and it was time for her to be serious, Endy be damned.

"Thank you," she chirped, "The girls and I will be there in the morning."

"Girls?" He demanded, "I'm serious, Serenity. No fuc…" But the transmission was cut off.

From the back, Kris cleared his throat. Endy turned around to face his smirking friends. "Well, Endy, I guess the Senshi are coming to Terra."

Endy shook his head in disbelief. "How did she do it?" He was a bit awe-stuck. "How did I lose control of my game?"

   "Look at it this way, Endy." Jamie threw a companionable about his king's shoulders. "You are getting what you wanted without appearing weak."

   "Yeah," Troy muttered, "But at what cost?"

Endy was incensed, he knew who to blame. The doors to the communication room were thrown open and he smiled maliciously. And there was his victim. Caroline stood in the door with her hands on her hips as she glared down at him. He suddenly had a picture of Beryl in his mind and was itching to summon his crystal and just take his mother out.

  "Endymion Alexander Darien Shields—" she began.

  "Caroline Joanna Elizabeth Shields-St. Michaels," he countered. "You have just ruined my life."

She froze, stopping in mid rant as she meet the enraged look on her son's face. She wondered what had she done to deserve his ungrateful behavior this time?  
  
  
  
Reviews.   
  
  
Remember: **NO FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT.  
  
**See ya! 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  


They were running out of places to hide. The Terrans were always one step behind them and were getting closer with each second.

Haruka fell down on the bed beside the fast asleep Michiru and closed her tired eyes, hoping for one moment that she would be able to truly. They were posing as sisters now, both had dyed their hair to warm sunny blonde, Haruka had grown out her hair over the year and fleshed out to appear more feminine and dressed that way. Michiru had cut her hair off to just below her ears and straighten it. 

They were in London, had been for three days and everyday, they had found it more difficult to avoid local and international law enforcement.  Their faces were on the front page of every newspaper and every news program.  She did not understand how the police had managed to track them.

Haruka was surprised that she and Michiru had made it this far. They had managed to evade capture at both LAX and Heathrow.  They had taken separate airlines, Haruka took connections, and at each different airport from California to New York, she managed to lift some unsuspecting person's ticket before purchasing her own ticket with fake id. That was the easy part.  Now they were close to the pretender. He was hold up somewhere in the Scottish highlands with army of his most devoted and loyal followers to protect him. Furthermore, all of Scotland Yard, the British Military, and Special Forces units stood in the two Senshi's way.   

Kami, Haruka wished she knew how that man was tracking them? As she was led to believe neither Endymion or his followers possessed no magic. She  had rationalized the near captures in her mind believing that it was pure luck and his unlimited resources that allowed the terrans to stay so close to them.  She only said it aloud that he used magic to persuade the Terrans to make him king, but only in a fit of anger. Pluto had once told them after she had waked them that the Terrans did not have magic. Terra was the seat of life within this universe and did not need the power of instruments such as the Silver Crystal to support its life force.

Pluto went on to explain that the Silver Imperial Crystal was the key to all the power within the Universe. The crystal held all the power of the solar system within its grasp and supported every planet in the solar system. It was most likely the reason Endymion had killed their Princess and the others. He craved the power of the crystal and the universe for himself.

She remembered the last time she saw another Senshi other than Pluto. It had been Venus, leader of the Inners. She had challenged Endymion back in the Delta. Pluto had said that the Inners were always a rash, stupid bunch, and Venus just proved that brilliantly when she attempted to challenge that madman before he blew up the Mugen Delta. Haruka never got to see what happened next, another explosion had rocked the area and by the time the fire was cleared, Endymion and Venus were gone.

Haruka rolled onto her side and drew herself into a tight ball as waves of guilt washed over her. She had failed her Princess by staying away, she had failed their new home by letting that bastard come to power, but she would not fail to free Terra from his merciless grip. She would kill Endymion for the honor of her Princess' memory. She would stand over him with her Space Sword and release her power in a full blow and wipe that bastard off the face of Terra.

Pluto had promised that the Princess could be revived and once she had come to her full powers, Terra would become the new Silver Millennium and they would finally have peace.

   "Peace," Haruka whispered, "We will finally have peace."  
  
  
                                                            *******

The Uranian Royal Regent and Grand High Council were demanding some form of military action be taken against Terra if something were to befell Queen Atalanta and the Neptunian Ambassador had said that his Queen desired the same. 

Queen Serenity had spoken with Styx earlier in the week and she could understand the predicament the Neptunian ruler faced. Neptune and Uranus had been united through marriage and had recently adopted the same stance towards the Terrans current policy concerning Atalanta and Xanthe. 

She was tired. Serenity allowed her stiff posture to bend and her indomitable façade to fall. Her rule before the Fall had never been so difficult. Then, she had the full respect of her peers and trust of her friends. They had all come to power roughly about the same time. They had been young, bold, and fearless, and she was in the center of their ideas for their new utopia. 

However, times had changed and the solar system had not been immune to it. Nearly all of Serenity's contemporaries lay in the royal crypts of the home worlds they hadn't the change to see when they were reborn. Her kingdom was struggling to regain it's place as the shining center of the Silver Alliance and she, it's Queen, was fighting to regain the respect that was once hers. 

The planets had forgiven her for being duped by Pluto and her false prophesy; Yet they were not so inclined to forget that Serenity had willingly chosen to accept that path and plunge their Universe into chaos and darkness. Venus and Jupiter blamed her for their rulers deaths and for abuse it's heirs faced. Uranus High Council had declared behind closed doors that she was unfit to rule. They were waiting for an event to use against her and to prove their case. Which was why everyone was watching the situation on Terra so closely.  

The scrutiny of her actions would have been enough to drive a lesser person mad. But she was used to it. She had dealt with far worst critics when she lived in Tokyo. It was hard enough to be taken serious as romance novelist, but a fantasy/romance/horror novelist had critics condemning her before any of them read a single page. Strangely enough, she would have preferred to listen to ten of her most rabid critics tear her latest novels to shreds instead of going through this. 

She looked about the fantastic white room. The priceless art from all the planets. The delicate looking furnishings, the crystal pillars that provided light and the shelves of books and countless documents, each which required her immediate attention. Serenity longed for the days when she was simply Ilene Tsukino and her only worries dealt with her publisher's deadline. Yet it was not to be. She was the Queen of Silver Millennium and until the time came; She was the ruler of the Solar System. She would not surrender either throne until death pried her away from her body.

Still…

Her eyes rested on the blue planet as it rose over her kingdom. Silently, the Queen prayed to her goddess to protect her own little girl. This plan the girls had come up with was reckless and very dangerous. She believed that they were the ones capable of pulling it off.

Artemis stood near the teleportation pads, yawning slightly because he had been up all night preparing for the arrival of the four solar Princesses.

Endy was lounging nearby in a chair, his feet propped up on a control panel and his head bent forward and his arms crossed over his chest, he was fast asleep with his glasses sliding down his nose. Erebus lay at his side, protecting the exhausted youth and Terran was close to the young king, making sure that no one came close to him and disturbed his rest. 

Endy had been up longer than Artemis, trying to hammer out some kind of peace agreement within two warring nations and head off talks off a religious war that was brewing in North America of all place. Moreover, Endy had to deal with his mother, who decided that she wanted a palace built for herself in the middle of Paris. The woman was demanding and crazy. Endy had once told Terran that all his mother cared about was society. She had left him and his father when she met Kris' dad who was wealthier than Edward Shields and who had an impressive title when Edward did not being that he was an American just as she was. Caroline never had any use for Endy and he had none for her, which was most likely why he was so desperate to have the Princess Serenity once more. Even since Endy got his memories back of Silver Millennium, he lived for the day that he would be reunited with his Princess. In their union, Endy had confessed that he hoped to find the love and security that he had to live without for so long. Love and security of family, something that Pluto had ripped from Endymion when she sent the car with he, his father, and pregnant stepmother over the side of the ravine in the attempt to make her version of Destiny comes true.

The monitors began to sound as a shimmering light filled the room. Terran stood up and tapped Endy on the shoulder, lightly. The King opened his eyes immediately and he stood up, stretching briefly before righting his attire. Terran helped Endy into his long black coat as Endy brushed his hair out of his eyes. At the last moment he removed his glasses. He was going to have stop napping with those things on.

Artemis glanced at him briefly before returning his attention to the transporter.

There was a brief flare and once the light dimmed, in the transporter there stood the Supreme Princess and her court. 

The young women looked as if they had stepped out of the annuals of history. Their clothes were styled after the Romans, 

Persephone was the first to leave the pad. She was small, about the same height as Athena Diana with dark violet hair about the same length as Athena that she wore in a single braid down her back. Dark eyes focused on the group, in a chilling way that instinctively made one want to step back from in fear. There was an air of coldness that surrounded her and an overwhelming sense of death that seemed to follow life a shadow.

Artemis came forward and bowed low to the Senshi of Death and Destruction. "Your Majesty, it is a honour to have you here." He murmured as he rose.

A brief smile touched Persephone's lips as she held out her hands to her former mentor and friend. "Artemis," her delicate voice seemed out of character for a Goddess of Death. "Please, you knew me when I was still in napkins and from what I recall, you changed more than one for me. I would never feel comfortable with such a formal address from you."

Smiling, Artemis took her hands and carried them both to his lips. "Ahh, Kore, if I were but a millennium or two younger…"

   "You would still be too old for her," Eros said as she rushed to them.

Artemis turned quickly and caught the girl who came flying into his arms. "My little girl." He cried happily as he embraced Eros tightly.

Eros returned his hug enthusiastically. He was like a second father to her in Silver Millennium, as Royal Champion of Venus and trainer of the Imperial Senshi, Artemis was always a major part of her life. "By Cupid, I've missed you." She said as hugged him tight.

Athena and Serena followed slowly. Athena greeted Artemis just as warmly, for she had been trained beneath him as well. Serena hung back a little, although she was cordial to him, she was in awe of the great man as much as she had been in the Silver Millennium.

Endy, who was tired of being ignored, cleared his throat loudly to break up the reunion. All eyes of course swung in his direction and the King went forward to make his greetings.

Five minutes later, the girls were escorted to their rooms. Endy wished them all good mornings before he headed to his chambers for along overdue rest.  
  
                                                      *******  
  
  


Twenty minutes into their stay, they all met in the Princess room to plan their strategy. Athena disabled all bugs, Serena swore she would never feel safe on Terra after what had happened in Tokyo. Once the cameras and hidden microphones were cleared, the planning started.

Serena could sense the auras and she felt the corruption deep within their souls.

   "This is not good," she told the others. "They are close, I sense the desperation within them. They have orders from Pluto to strike at Endymion at anytime. All they have lacked is opportunity."

A dark look crossed Eros face, "Pluto has over stepped her boundaries, and she has challenged my authority."

Persephone rose and went to a window that over looked the lush green valley below. "From what I remember, Ananke would repeatedly tell us about the Silver Millennium. Of course her version was never true, she had convinced Atalanta and Xanthe that we were on our home worlds when Beryl struck. At the time, I did know how I remembered the truth or why they could not. She seemed so desperate for us to see what she believed almost like she was trying to forget a past wrong—"

"It's like she is trying to deny her own involvement with the Fall," Athena guessed. 

Persephone nodded, "She was under my command at the time, I called her from the Time Gates to escort the Queen and Princess to Triton Castle when the first wave hit."

Serena stood up and walked over to her bed. "We all know that Pluto went traitor and tried to brainwash all of us into taking over Terra." She sat down and put her arms on her knees. "But this goes to far. She has planned to assassinate Endymion and myself this time in order to follow this twisted path she's created."

   "And she doesn't care about the risk." Eros said quietly. "If a Senshi is involved with the assassination of Endymion, Terra will declare on the Silver Millennium and it wouldn't matter if the Princess died here as well."

   "Ananke has willingly consigned the universe to hell." Persephone turned back to them. "We can not allow this happen, Eros. We need to find Atalanta and Xanthe immediately."  
  
                                                    ********  
  
  


In the communications room, Troy and Umino were listening to the women's conversation. Endy's suspicious mind had been correct, they had come to rescue their sister Senshi. They had been on the planet less than three hours and had already decided their next course of action. Which was a good thing since Endy really wanted the two confused Senshi off Terra and possibly do something about that Plutonian warrior. 

Now they were going to wait for them to bring out the Outer two and the plan was to wait for the Guardian of Pluto to arrive and then the trap was going to close.

When Endy awoke later that day he to found a small stack reports and transcripts waiting for his attention. Terran informed him that Serena and her court had gone out for a shopping trip after a run in with his mother, which was not what he wanted to hear. He could deal with Queen Serenity and justify his actions, but his mother was an out and out snob who was so arrogant and blindly stupid that she could start an Intergalactic Incident just by opening her damned mouth.

Reports came from Mike in the field, Uranus and Neptune were on the British Isle. They were in London at present and were not moving. Serena and her Senshi were in Edinburgh or that's were they were two hours ago.

He felt their energy signatures jump from Scotland to Paris as he walked down to the control room.

He found Troy ensconced in his favorite seat, watching all the monitors as reports came in.

Troy was just confirming the Princesses presences in the City of Lights, before they jumped, half way around the world to LA. Before confirmation could be made, they moved again, Endy felt them in Tokyo, then Bangkok, the Peking, New York, Anchorage, and New Hope, before the energy fields just blurred together and he could feel them no more.

"Damn it!" He shouted, startling everyone in the room.

Troy looked at his Liege and worried when he saw the harried look in Endy's eyes. "What is it?" He asked, concerned when Endy slumped down in a chair, holding his head.

"They're moving all around, distorting fields—" Endy ground out painfully.

Troy was alarmed, "Pull you mind out before you get lost—"

Endy nodded, "I can't focus—Got—to—" And just like that, Endy slipped in a trance to save his mind.  
  
  


The Sailor Senshi was moving as fast as they could, setting off the planet's alarms and causing enough damage to keep the Order busy until they left Terra. Athena had pinpointed their location they arrived in South London with a bang.

Serena smirked, "That's sure to knock, Endy out for a while."

Eros and Athena were scanning the rundown apartment building searching for Uranus and Neptune Senshi signatures. 

Persephone turned sharply to the left looking towards an alley, her senses picking up on the energies of Terrans. They weren't ordinary Terrans, she felt the power of the Golden Crystal and swore.

   "Eros, we've got company," she said quietly.

Her leader nodded her head once and then all hell broke loose.

   "_World Shaking_!" A voice called out of the shadows.

The Senshi took to the air, but the attack was not aimed at them. But at the entrance of the alley. Coming out in full battle armor, were the Terrain soldiers. Mike was at the helm and all his soldiers were aiming at the doorway.

Eros swore. "Damn it, what have they done?"  
  
  
   
Remember: **NO FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT.**

See ya! 


	5. Chapter Four

  
This is an A/U fic. etc, etc, etc,  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon: I'm just fan.  
  
  


Chapter Four  
  
  


The Senshi hovered in the air above the battlers, watching the two . The terrans had surrounded the Outers on every side leaving the two warriors with no way out. Serena drifted over towards Athena Diana's side, worry was evident in her features.

   "There is no room for them to run." The Mercurian Princess told her commander.

Eros could see that. 

   "We have to go in." Persephone said gravely. "Uranus and Neptune are signing their own death warrants if they attack Endymion's soldiers."  

   "They are greatly out numbered and they refuse to accept it." Serena whispered. "They are very brave."

   "No they are not, Princess." Eros growled, "They are believe themselves to be invincible. Pluto's lies continue to deceive them; thus causing Uranus and Neptune to believe they are the paramount warriors in the solar system. In a moment, the truth will be a cold slash of water to their faces. The terrans are going to slaughter them."

   
  


Nephrite had his orders. He may have not agreed with them completely, but he realized that were the situation in verse, there would be no hesitation on the two warriors part. The Outer Senshi wanted Terra and was willing to deny the people of this planet the right to choose their own leaders and their home for the sake of their desires. He would not allow them to go any further, for this planet and his King life was at stake. Endy had given the two rouges three options; if they resisted, they died. If they showed any aggression towards the people of this planet and it was not self-defense, they died. If they surrendered, they were to be taken prisoner so they would stand trial. The Outers unwittingly chose to be the aggressors in this match; therefore they were going to die.  
  
  


As the smoke and dust cleared, Uranus and Neptune stood, feeling confident that all the Terrans were dead only to have their victory snatched from them. Uranus looked about cockily, waiting to see her handiwork only to come face to face with a nightmare. Her _World Shaking_ had reduced a wall to rubble, but the terran soldiers were still there.

Neptune looked up and a silent gasp escaped her lips. Uranus could only stare in disbelief. This was not happening. She could not believe it. She refused to accept it. 

Neptune shrank back against a wall, shaking her head absently as the truth finally dawned on her.  "Ruka?" Terror making her voice trembled. Neptune was scared. They were out matched, out classed and unwanted by the Terrans and they were going to die on this miserable planet. Absently, she reached out for her lover, but Uranus shrugged her off.

It was taking Uranus longer to grasp the situation. "No!" She screamed at them. "You weren't supposed to be here! You all should be dead. You should all be _dead_…" Even with Death staring her in the face, the Uranian warrior denied that she was defeated. A Senshi never surrendered. "This is our planet!" She continued to rant. "It's ours!"

Nephrite gave a silent signal and a thousand clicks rang through the air as the soldiers slid their blots into place.

   "We are the strongest in the Solar System!" Uranus continued to rant. "No one can stand against us." She glared at Nephrite, her eyes showed her desperation; her growing rage at her own inferiority was making her reckless. "I will not die until I avenge my Princess." She swore that she would never fail her Princess again. She shouted as she charged Nephrite, her Space Sword drawn and at the ready as she screamed out her war cry.

Nephrite impassively gave the command and the sound of shots rang throughout the air. Nephrite swore and looked into the sky and what he saw just completely threw him.

Eros carelessly threw Haruka onto a roof that was not occupied by the Terrans before she floated down to stand over the prone Senshi of Uranus.

Haruka looked up to find a woman who looked as if she were made of varying shades of gold standing over her. The woman was dressed in a Senshi fuku, or what could have passed for one except she had small bubble like sleeves and two layered ruffled white and gold skirt. At her brow, she had a star tiara and a star broach on the bow at her bosom. And in her both her hands were swords. Haruka's rapier in one and a crystal sword in the other.

Eros tossed Haruka her Space Sword. "Get up, Uranus." She commanded, "We've come to take you home."

Haruka could only gawk. Not was making sense anymore. "Who are you?" She croaked.

Eros smiled gently at her sister in arms. "I am Eros, Queen of Venus and Leader of the Imperial Senshi and your commander, Atalanta of Uranus."  
  
  


Michiru found herself in a somewhat similar situation. But she was fighting. Persephone had flow in and put a shield up to protect them. When the last shot was fired, Persephone lowered her shield and turned to Michiru only to be hit hard in the face with her mirror.

Persephone staggered back, but she managed to evade Michiru's next attack. Persephone opened her black wings and glided upward. Michiru was not about to let her get away, summoned all her energy, and jumped up after her. She caught her leg and started to climb up Saturn's body. Persephone tried kicked the Senshi of Water off,  but Michiru had grabbed a fist full of Saturn's long black hair and she was jerking Persephone's head about. 

Persephone had enough. She grabbed Michiru's face and started using it like a punching bag. Michiru lost her grip on Persephone's hair and fell back. Persephone let her fall and she hit the ground with a thud.

"Michi!" Haruka screamed in agony. Her rage returned and she whirled on Eros only to find the crystal blade level with her neck.

Eros's eyes were cold and hard as she gazed at the Senshi of Wind. "Xanthe is alright." She told her, "Her programming forced her to attack Persephone on sight."

The words threw Haruka. Programming? Persephone? Eros? She did not know what the golden woman was talking about, but she knew two things. Saturn was attacking Neptune and this strange Senshi had sided with her enemy.

   "Who are you?" She asked again, this time her voice was firm and deadly.

   "Your commander," Eros replied flatly. "And I will warn you. Attacking me will not only embarrass you, it will get you hurt."

Haruka chose to take her chances. She had to get to Michiru before the traitor, Saturn, could kill her. With the blade of her sword, she slapped Eros' blade to the side. "Not good enough." She taunted Venusian. She swung at Eros body, but the other woman easily parried her attack and within minutes she had Haruka on the defensive.

   "You're technique is almost non-existent," Eros critiqued. "Your grip is too tight—Relax it and you will have move flexibility with your weapon."

"Shut up!" Haruka shouted at her. "Who the hell are you suppose to be?"

Eros easily disarmed her for the second time, knocking her sword into the air and she caught it in her free hand and aimed both blades at Haruka's throat. "I was your senior in Silver Millennium." She pressed the point of her crystal sword against the other's neck until it drew blood. "I was you leader then and I still am in this life." She rammed the point of the space sword into the rooftop and slapped Uranus across the face, the other woman fell to the ground, a hand to her face. "Try to see what you have done, Atalanta." She yelled at her. "You have been betrayed. Pluto has betrayed all of us and our Queen."

Queen? Haruka shook her head. "What Queen…" She did not notice how her own voice trailed off, but Eros did.

   "Terra is not ours. It never was. Beyond this simple planet are our homes. And there." Eros told her, her eyes softened as she pointed to the pearl white moon in the racing across the afternoon sky. "There is what we've wished for and have longed to protect."

Haruka stared at the moon. Her eyes were wide with wonder. "Silver Millennium?" she whispered. "But how?"

   "Silver Millennium has been reborn by the power of our great Queen Serenity. She and our Princess have returned to it." Eros said softly. "Now is time that you and Xanthe have rejoined us.  We have come to take you both home, Queen of Uranus."  
  
  
  


Nephrite left his troops and joined Serena and Athena Diana in the center of their little war zone. It looked as if it were safe to approach them. Troy radioed saying that the Princess had forced Endy into a deep trance. He said something about them jumping around the planet and disturbing the natural order of things which forced Endy to go into his subconscious and set to rights.

Nephrite did not want to be around when he came out of that, he would have gladly sacrifice the Moon Princess to Endy's wraith. But he made sure his thoughts were clear when he came closer to the Princess. There was no use in tipping her off about the coming danger.

   "Your Highnesses," He said bowing.

Serena smiled warmly at him. "Hello, Mike. Nike sends her love," she told him.

Neph smiled gratefully, then he glanced to where Persephone was tending to Neptune. "We have the technology back at the mansion to free them." He ran a hand through his short auburn curls absently.  
             "It will not work," Athena told him clinically. "Their souls were poisoned. We will have to take them Mars in order to free them."

Artemis had told them as much, yet still the though of it caused Mike's blood ran cold. Pluto was truly a beast; for her to do such a horrid thing to her own comrades was despicable. He prayed that caught the depraved warrior soon, such a creature deserved to be put out of her misery. 

Now with the work done, Mike had to put the rest of Endymion's plan into motion. The Senshi had their two rouges and now they were planning to run. Endy did not want the warrior women to know they had been tricked and used, so Mike had to put up the token show of preventing them from leaving.

   "I'm afraid I can't allow you to go." He told Serena. "I have orders to arrest the Senshi of Uranus and Neptune as well as anyone who interferes with their capture."

She looked at him in surprise, but then her eyes went cold  with rage as she stared Nephrite down. "My Senshi require aid. I will not leave them on this planet to suffer because Endy's feeling a put out!" She ground out. "Furthermore, how dare you attempt to arrest me? Have you taken leave of your senses, man? I am the Heir of the Solar System as your stupid king's fiancée. I do not think neither my mother nor Endymion would look to kindly upon for your arrogance or your cruelty directed towards my personage if you do attempt to detain me." 

Neph sighed wearily. Why him? He faced Serena, who was standing before him with her hands on her hips throwing her royal weight around with the finesse of wrecking ball. Athena was glaring at him over her Princess' head and he wished to God he had just left when he had the chance. Now for the rest of the act, he had to give them the 'opportunity' to escape.

   "Look, I don't want to do this anymore than you want to stay here, but let's be reasonable shall we?" He extended the olive branch only to have it thrown back in his face.

Princess Serenity had just started on her favorite rant about Endymion's many shortcomings only to stop when she felt the presences of another Senshi. Serena turned around slowly, Neph and Athena turned to see what had her attention. Behind them, Persephone had called on her Silent Glaive and stood up, prepared to fight to the death.

Eros had left it too, an oppressive chill that seemed to slow down time just a bit. Haruka rose shakily when she felt her comrade, relief was evident on her pallid features as she watched the person step out of the shadows.

Athena drew her bow and notched two arrows and aimed at the woman who wore a sleeveless Senshi fuku that had a black skirt.

Long dark green hair caught in a slight breeze and deep red eyes fixed on small, delicate Moon Princess dressed in silver with her Eternal Tier in her hands. A slight smile pulled at dark red lips.

   "Pluto" Serena gasped.

Sailor Pluto bowed before her former Princess. "It is I, your Highness."  
  
  
   
Remember: **NO FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT**.  
  



	6. Chapter Five

This is an A/U fic. etc. etc. etc.  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, but I am a fan.  
  
Sean!  
  
  


Chapter Five  
  
  


Serena stared at woman before her with a mixture of pain and fear racing through her heart. At that moment, she sincerely wished she could feel hatred. This traitor destroyed her world, her friends, family, and her love and tried to do it again in this lifetime. Serena's lips curled up into a snarl as she tightened her hold on her tier. She could not feel hatred, but she knew rage and it was snapping on a short leash, wanting to get a hold on the fiend coming towards her.

Sailor Pluto came fully into the light, her garnet eyes shining with an almost fanatical gleam as she looked upon the Moon Princess. "My Princess, I am so pleased to see you—"

Athena fired her arrows at her, both landing mere inches away from Pluto. "Keep your distance, Ananke." Athena warning. "Next time, I will not miss."

Pluto looked at her strangely. "Athena Diana, we are sisters in arms, I would have never believed you to threaten one of your own."

   "You are not one of us," Athena snarled, "You betrayed our Kingdom, the Queen and our Princess. You killed us all and you've tried to do so in this time. I'm not threatening you, Ananke, I am saying that I am going to kill you."

Pluto clamped her hands over her ears and started screaming manically, "I never betrayed the Queen. I live for the glory of our new Queen, for the new Silver Millennium—"

   "You would kill our Princess again." Athena shouted over her mad cries. "Our Queen lives, Silver Millennium has been resurrected and the universe is at peace. But you will bring chaos to us. You want a war between Terra and the Silver Alliance therefore you have corrupted a member of the Alliance and two Senshi. You want us all to die. But not this time, Ananke. This time, you are going to die."

Nephrite had drawn his sword and held it over her, "By the orders of King Endymion I, you are to die, witch." He started the stroke that would end her life only to be met by her staff. They stood for a moment locked in a contest of strength, before she pushed him away, almost easily. She whirled on the two Princesses only to meet a swift right hook to her jaw. Athena attacked Pluto with all her might while she was assessing the rouge for weakness and calculating her strengths.

Pluto took another hit and then everything just stopped. Athena felt a rush of power build up around her and in a blink of an eye Athena was flying through the air.

Serena called out to Athena Diana and moved to go after her soul sister, but Pluto grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards a portal in the shadows.

"Princess!" Eros cried as she dove down towards them.

Pluto threw out her left and whispered, "_Dead Scream_!" Eros took the attack full in the chest and was thrown though a building.

Persephone attacked her from behind and Serena joined her once she got over her shock. Pluto was holding her own, but Saturn was her equal, if not her superior when it came down to hand-to-hand combat, and Serena was a shock all together. Pluto was surprised when the Moon Princess began to fight against her. 

Serena had abandoned her tier for a slim rapier of Silver Imperial Crystal. Serena was still a little slow with her movements, but she quick and agile and her strikes were true and deadly as snake as she slashed at Ananke's unprotected body when Persephone attacked. Pluto was forced to retreat, but she would be back.

Serena summoned her Eternal Tier, aimed, and shouted in fluid motion, "_Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss_." Only to have Pluto escape yet again.

Neph got up, rubbing his sore back and head. Well that was not apart of the plan. Athena Diana pulled herself out of the rubble, her face was sickly pale the scent coming off her was something awful. Eros was cursing up a storm when she finally hauled herself out of the wall of the building she had been blasted into.

   "Okay," Neph panted. It felt as if someone had decided to dance the tango on his ribs. "What the hell was that?"

The Senshi looked at each other and shrugged.

   "I don't know," Eros confessed. "It looked as if she were trying to kidnap the Princess." Her face was still puzzled as she looked up at Uranus who was bound on the roof with her _Love-Me-Chain_. "I don't understand it, why did she come here? She should have known that she would lack the element of surprise."

   "It was completely irrational," Athena crossed her arms over her chest as she too pondered the strangeness of Pluto's entrance into their lives. "The way she was looking at Serena and her manic behaviour—"

   "I think she's possessed." Serena said softly.

Persephone nodded. "The Princess may be right, but I think it goes beyond a simple possession."

   "Soul poisoning?" Eros suggested.

Persephone shook her head. "I doubt it. There's more to what's going on with Ananke."

   "I felt darkness," Serena said with a brief shudder. "It was almost like her soul was not there?"

   "I felt the same thing," Nephrite confessed. "When I looked into her eyes, it was like nothing was there, not even madness."

Eros humped, "I for one thinks she is crazy. How dare she attack the Princess and thinks she can walk away from this without a fight?"

   "Hey, you guys did it before," Serena reminded her. "But for now let's focus on Atalanta and Xanthe…" Her world swayed slightly. She grabbed Athena's arm and leaned heavily against her.

   "Serena," Athena cried urgently, "Honey, what's wrong?"

She shook her head slightly, "I'm feeling dizzy," she whispered.

Athena's eyes went wide, "Serena, when was the last time you had a meal?"

Serena shook her head, "No—remember—Endy…" The last of her energy tapped and she collapsed in Athena's arms.  
  
                                                       *******  
  
  


When she awoke, Serena found herself lying on a soft bed and the first thing she saw was a pair of dark blue eyes looking down on her. She jerked away with a scream.

Endy fell back, grabbing his ears as if in pain. "Damn it, I still have a headache from you stupid games." He yelled at her, "Shut up."

Serena sat up quickly and looked for something beat his head in. "Don't you ever do that to me again, you jerk." She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, but he caught it easily. "You used your rotten crystal to stun me and keep me on this rotten planet." She pouted.

Endy smirked as he tossed the pillow back into her face and he burst out laughing when she fell back in a flurry of hair, wings and arms.

"I can do whatever I want to you, little girl." He proclaimed, "Have you forgotten who I am? Oh, yeah, you and your Senshi are my prisoners."

Serena ripped the pillow off her face with a shriek that even hurt her ears. "I'm your what?" 

He gave her a dirty look, "Damn it, Serena, I think you busted my eardrums." He stood up and sat down on the bed and picked up her small feet and deposited them into his lap. "Hell, I was kidding about the prisoner thing, alright. I never intended to keep them on Terra in the first place.

The expression on her face said she did not believe him.

He rolled his eyes. "I am telling the truth. Wanted these two women off my planet but I did not want to start a war with the Silver Alliance, a war Terra would lose." 

   "You last message to us was that you were going to execute them." She said, her pale eyes showed her confusion. 

   "Do you think I'm idiot, woman?" He scoffed. "But I wasn't about to eat crow either."

Serena's eyes widen as understanding dawned on her, then she exploded. "You tricked us."

   "You were trying to do the same," he countered. 

She smacked him in the arm. "I can't believe this. You—" She was upset that she had actually began to sputter.

For his part, Endy just laughed in her face. "I have proven to the you paltry moonies that the terran is far more superior to you."

   "This just proves you're better liars."

   "And it makes you look gullible." He dodged her next swat. "But seriously, Serena, I wanted two off my planet."

   "You're saying we can leave?"

   "Well," he said hesitantly, "That was before you pulled that little stunt and knocked me out."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do want in return, rat bastard?" She demanded coldly.

He feigned a hurt look, "What makes you think that I—"

   "Because I'm not stupid, Endy and I know how your idiotic mind works." She glared at him suspiciously. "If you haven't done anything, you must want something?"

He dumped her feet from his lap and returned her unfriendly stare. "Can't I do anything nice for you?" He retorted. "Do you think I want to have a freaking war with you that would include other people? When I want to fight with you, I want it to be just us, you and me."

She pretended to think about it then said, "Do I believe that you want to something for out of the kindness of your heart? Nope. But then I don't trust you either." She added spitefully.

He pushed her down and stood up. "That's cold woman."

   "Live with it, _salaud_." She sat up and de-morphed to her regular clothes, a simply white tank dress and she was bare foot. "Well, Endy, what do you want? I don't have all day to play mind games with you."

    "You know what I want," he said huskily as his eyes ravishing her lithe figure before she threw another pillow at him.

   "Mind out of the gutter, _cochon_," she said firmly. "Seriously, tell me what you want so I can say no?"

He took a deep breath and turned away from her. He hated doing this. He hated this more than being near his mother and his grandmother at the same time. If his teeth weren't healthy, he would have found a trip to the dentist for a root canal more pleasant than what he was going to do. Unfortunately besides having good teeth, Endy was desperate and he needed help. Someone once told him, "a wise man could ask another for assistance." It had probably been Artemis on one of his teamwork kicks. Either way, Endy would bet the farm that whoever first penned that idiotic statement never had to look in the face of the cruelest women in solar system. He glanced back at the love of his life and shuddered.

He looked at her pleading. "Bunny, baby, I want you to stay with me—"

Serena's eyes went wide with horror. "Oh, no you don't buster!" She cried, shaking her head as she backed up on the bed. "I'm not going to marry you yet."

Endy looked at her strangely, then he grinned, "So you are considering to being my wife." He asked smugly.

She gave him a flat look, "I said I was considering it, _sale cochon_! that doesn't mean I am going to do it. You're an self-righteous, immature, holier-than-thou, pain in rear."

"And you are proving to be a real bitch, _ma petite_," he retorted, "But I still want you."

"You're pushing your luck," she threw another pillow at him. "I'm going to beat the stuffing out of you, you fruity looking prick."

"I would so like to see you try, you little bit of—" He stopped himself and glared at her. "Damn it, you almost made me forget that favour I wanted."

She was still glaring at him, "What do you want, _vieux cochon_?" She demanded.

What he really wanted at that exact moment was to beat her senseless with a pillow and stop with the French insults. "Pretend to be my fiancée so my damned mother get the hell away from me and take her gold digging friends with her."

And she was all set to say no, too. Darn him, Endy just had to bring up _that_ horrid woman she had met that morning. The audacious creature had some cheek! She had spotted Serena and her Senshi while Umino was giving them a tour of the grounds that morning. After Umino had introduced them, that horrid woman made rude and impertinence comments to her own little group right in the girls faces. Kore had wanted to remove that woman's head from her shoulders right there and she would have had Artemis not come when he did. 

Endy was bad, Serena knew that and accepted for she had long reasoned that he had suffered some serious damage to his brain. But this woman, with her 'polite' insults, she was entirely different animal. Endy's mother needed a lesson in humility. 

Endy watched the almost feral gleam appear in his Princess' eyes and he almost felt sorry for his mother. _Almost_. But that woman had to go or he was going to do something permanent about her.

  "Fine, I'll do it, but one condition." She said.

   "Anything." He said quickly.

She smiled wickedly at him. "You will allow the Senshi on Terra and will not interfere with our pursuit of Pluto."

   "No." He said out right.

   "You said anything." She reminded him.

   "Within the boundaries of me doing something personal for you, like buy you stuff or make mad passionate monkey love to you."

Her eyes opened wide.  "Monkey…?"

   "Hey, that was only an example." He ran his tongue over his lips.

  "Eww. Slobber boy!" Serena cried. 

Endy reached out for her when she tried to move away, "C'mon, baby, how's about little kiss?" 

            Laughing, Serena shoved a pillow in his face. "I'm not touching you with you mad monkey love and slobbering lips." She squealed as he made kissing noises on the pillow. "Endy, c'mon, say yes." 

He tackled her to bed. Endy tossed pillow as he straddled her. "Fine, we will all work together on the Pluto situation." And he added, "I do have my investment to maintain."

Serena tried to shove him off, but he wouldn't move. "And another thing—"

  "You said one." He poked the tip of her nose playfully.

She swatted his hand away and gave him a look that told him to shut up. "You have to be nice to me—"

He looked down at her in shock, "I'm always nice to you." He protested. "Hell, I'm nicer to you than I am to my brother and I like Kris." And saying that took a lot for him to admit.

Serena rolled her eyes.  "You are in serious denial." She told him.

He sulked, "Why am I making all the concessions here?" He whined, "You hate Caroline almost as much as I do."

   "I can't hate," she told him. Sometimes the man was just thick. "I have a pure crystal heart remember?"

He frowned, "Yeah, but that hasn't stopped you from treating me like shit."

   "You deserve it." She replied snidely. "Now, you will be nice to me, my court, and to others in general."

  "Hell no." He declared empathically. "I want to break in Eros face and just be a general bad-ass to everyone else. You can't make me give up my fun."

She looked at him skeptically. "If you want your mother gone, you will do as I say."

He grumbled about evil blondes and bitches.

   "And you will stop calling me out of my name." She snapped, her eyes were flashing dangerously as was her crescent moon signal. "Also, you have to stop swearing. You're foul mouth is corrupting my aura." 

   He said sullenly.

   "No it's not." She said sweetly. "It part of the overall package. I don't want any misunderstandings on your part that's, so we're going through this line by line." 

   "Maybe I should have had my lawyers come in with me." He frowned, but conceded with a great deal of reluctance. "Fine. I agree to all you demands just as long as the guys and I come alone to track that bitch."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. I agree."

Endy caught her face in his hands, causing Serena to meet his dark gaze. He loomed over her until their noses were touching. "Shake on it." He asked in husky whisper.

In response, Serena slowly draped her arms around his neck, her hands slipped into soft ebony hair. "I'll give you a bit of incentive towards being nice to me?" She said softly. "Let's seal this deal with a kiss."  
  
  
French:

_              vieux cochon_- dirty old man  
             _tu salaud_- you bastard  
            _sale cochon!_- dirty pig (swine)

  
  
  
   
   
Remember: **NO FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT.**  
  
See ya! 


	7. Chapter Six

Okay, this story is an A/U fic.  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon; I'm just a fan  
  
Sean!  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  


After Serena was fed and had cleaned up, all parties involve decided to meet in Endy's study to update each other on their hunts for Ananke. Endy was in his favorite club chair, watching as Serena stole his cherished pet from under him. The tiny young woman sat on the floor near the large bay windows with moonlight pouring over her, as she restored the nourishment she had lost earlier in battle, with the huge great wolf laying before her having his ears scratched.

Kris and Eros were cuddled together on a love seat, for them it was truly love at first sight, starting right after their charges defeated Metallia and then before the Migration. Kris was going to Venus for Eros' coronation later that year and he was thinking about proposing very soon, but Endy was holding him back. Endy was not about to let his brother saunter off to another world without getting something out of it.

Troy and Athena Diana were in separate areas of the room but were constantly looking at each other. Athena sat in a chair close to Serena and was in a deep discussion with Artemis about the technology that was being pushed into the terran marketplace.

Jamie and Mike were discussing the brief fight with Pluto and how could they possibly track her.

The doors opened and Persephone entered with Terran a step behind her. For the first time since he had seen her, Endy saw an expression on the Soldier of Death and Destruction face and he knew who he had to thank for it.

   "Endymion," the infuriated Queen of Saturn snapped. "If your mother comes near me again, I will send her to Tartarus so fast that her head will spin."

  "Is that a promise?" He asked lightly.

Persephone regarded at him coldly. "I am very serious." She told him. "I don't care if Saturn and Terra goes to war, I will rid the Universe of that plague."

Serena laughed, "Oh, no, he's very serious," she told her. "Endy has even bribed me to him get rid of the woman."

Eros stopped flirting with Kris and stared up at him. "But she is your mother, how can you allow him to be so cruel to the woman who gave birth to you?" To Serena she said, "And when did you start taking bribes, Princess?"

Kris kissed the top her head, "She's not my mother," he told her, "And Endy has every right to want to kill her. Once she married my father, she shipped Endy and I off to boarding school, kept us in camp during the summers, and packed us off to her mother's for the holidays. I never saw my father because of her and I will never forgive her for that."

"We are not here to talk about Caroline." Endy told them, ending an argument before it was started. "We are here to discuss the Fall of Silver Millennium and Pluto. Queen Persephone, I believe you are the recorder of the History of Silver Millennium, would you mind telling us the actual events of the Fall, since none of us have any good impression of what has happened and my Generals were slaughtered before making it to the Moon."

Persephone nodded as she took a seat in an unoccupied chair. Easily, she slipped into a trance and let the Book the Dead open in her mind and she began in a steady monotone to tell the story of the Fall of Silver Millennium.  
  


"It started with a six versions of a possible future. In all of them, it showed the then five-year-old Princess Serenity as a young woman ready to marry the man who held the other half of her soul, Crown Prince Endymion of Terra. In five of this visions, the Princess lived and prospered and created an age that for lack of better term called the Golden Eternity. Silver Millennium was no longer the great seat of power as it was during the reign of Queen's mother, power and control of the Universe moved to Terra, but was shared equally by the new King and Queen and after they had passed, the rule of the universe went to their son. Peace endured until the darkness finally took a shape and the descendants of King Endymion and Queen Serenity's son took arms and defeated the darkness and Cosmos was born in battle and would later reign over the Universe and assured eternal peace. I was pleased and I thought that Ananke was as well; therefore when I suggested a destiny that would have served, she did not protest and I left, believing that all was well and that we would continue on the path that would lead to eternal peace and prosperity for the Universe. The sixth vision was one I never considered. It showed the death of our Silver Millennium, darkness sweeping over Terra and all was lost for thousands of years and because of a grieving Queen, the Darkness returned and the Princess became a warrior, the Prince was confused, lost in a web of darkness that he was just barely able to escape from. The Senshi had almost know respect for the Princess, being lead by Mars and Luna, Uranus was making improper advances on the princess and walking roughshod over the weak Endymion. Then there was the poisoning of the planet and rise of Silver Millennium on Terra. Peace came, but it was never sure. A couple hundred years of quite and the mighty Queen was roused from her crystal palace and forced to battle. Endymion was not even an asset, the Golden Crystal was rendered dormant, and the Lunar crystals embedded with in the planet were slowly killing Terra. By the time Serena realized that something was wrong, the damage had been done, and it was too late. Her proof was lying in a small bed in the palace with hair the color of roses and eyes as red as rubies. The Queen was horrified. In this union and by following the destiny to become ruler of Terra, she had brought about the planet, the entire Universe's destruction.

"Serenity would try to seal the evil and destroy it as she tried to free Terra from her grip. She shared that plan with only two souls, Endymion and I of that time. The other Senshi would have never believed her and the lack of respect they had for her would make them believe the worst of her and they would rally around the then three-year- old princess. Endymion had to work hard to over come the darkness and the Queen and Senshi of Saturn placed a curse upon the child that she would never age, thus never come into her full power. Yet Ananke was not to be denied. 

"After the great sleep, Ananke was trying desperately to work around the curse, however, she did not know that the Queen was the one who cast it, but she felt my dark powers around it and planned to stop me." Persephone looked about at her audience, she could see the confusion on their faces, they were hearing about two possible lives they could have lived, in worlds that could have existed. Persephone went back into her mind, the Book of the Dead once more enveloped her. "Ananke would have freed the Cursed One, but it would take almost a thousand years after the Reawaking of the planet and she did so by courting another Dark Star and letting it loose on Terra in the form of a man. The man challenged Serenity, she banished him and his followers to a small moon near Pluto at Ananke's suggestion. The moon was Nemesis. Nemesis was and still is a negative moon that for centuries had been producing a black crystal that absorbed light. Ananke knew this, for she had spent the first five years of her life on Nemesis and her mother, would tell her about the many wonders of that moon.  
         "The Dark Star once banished to this moon, began to saturate into the moon and his darkness infected the crystals. These crystals were used against the already weaken Terra and in order to save the planet and protect the universe, Serenity sealed herself in a coffin made of Silver Imperial Crystal. Endymion was gravely injured and the effects of the Silver Crystal and the Dark Crystals in his planet were enough to almost kill him, so he shut his body down and guarded his Queen with his spirit. With both rulers down and the Senshi wounded, Pluto sent the Cursed Child into the past, breaking the Laws of Kronos by allowing that and by not destroying those of Nemesis when they first attempted to steal by her to enter the past. Now mistake me not; although the Children of Nemesis were backed by a Dark Star, Ananke has it within her power to destroy anyone who crosses the threshold of the Gates of Time. Just I am blessed and cursed with ability to destroy worlds, and our Queen and Princess have the power to bring anything back to life by the power of their crystal hearts. But by allowing the tragedy to occur the curse on the child was broken. Serenity came out of her coma before she was completely healed when the child took the mantle of Senshi of the Moon and Serenity knew that the peace was over. She could not come out directly to kill the child, she let Ananke pretend to talk her into sending the child into the past under the pretense of training, but she was hoping the child would be killed. She and Endymion noticed that child had a strange preoccupation with her father."

Serena gasped. Endy stared at her in shock as the implications were laid bare for them all and he was instantly repulsed. "She was infatuated with me-him-her father?" his question sounded more like a statement, derision was written all over his face.

Persephone nodded. "It is one of the many reasons the child became what she was. Serenity had tried to love her even though she was ready to kill her at a moment's notice. She had learned from her first battle with Chaos that the demon would not stop. It's cryptic message haunted her to the moment she bore her child. "_As long as Order lived her sister would return._"  Serenity knew what she faced when she looked at her possessed daughter. She faced her greatest enemy and it's promise had been fore filled. Chaos lived, she had been born when the Moon controlled Terra. She possessed the great power of Silver Millennium and it's Queens and it controlled all that Endymion had abandoned. For the Neo-Queen it was only a matter of time before that darkness would turn on her and she could not stop it from happening. Terra would have fallen just as easily as the other planets and then the Queen would have died and Chaos would have had it's victory, this Solar System would have been no more." Persephone looked at them and sighed. "I know Ananke saw all of that and more, I told her that we would do all within our power to stop that future from ever happening and I thought she agreed with me, I just did not know how wrong I was. I went to Eros and told her of the five outcomes, Ananke went to Queen and told her there was only one, and it was the Fall."

  "I remember," Eros whispered, she looked at Persephone, her eyes wide as the memory returned. "I was just coming from a meeting with my mother and Princess Eris when you came to me and told me of the possible outcomes. Our commanders elected not to interfere in the destiny. Our choice was to allow the events to progress naturally and one of the five would have come true."

Persephone nodded, "We only had to wait and peace would have been ours in that life time. We would have lived in the Golden Eternity." She closed her eyes and read from the Book once more. "With the seeds of destruction laid within the Queen's mind and heart, Ananke sat out to engineer the Fall of Silver Millennium. She journeyed to Terra and found a young girl who was a close friend of the Crown Prince. The child's original destiny was to become on the most preeminent sorceress on Terra and later one of the Endymion's closest advisors. She would have been instrumental in the transition of power from Silver Millennium to Terra and she was to be the teacher of Serenity and Endymion's son. With her teachings coupled and that he had learned from his parents, Endymion II of the Golden Eternity was destined to become greatest ruler of the Solar System's history, for his legacy of  peace would have surpassed the reign of his parents. However, through Ananke's treachery, the one could have been hailed as one of our greatest diplomats will now be remembered as one of Silver Millennium's greatest enemies."

   "One moment, Kore," Kris interrupted the Guardian of Death, "How did a Plutonian gain access to a high ranking terran?"

    "Ananke unrestricted access to the child by posing as Beryl's nursemaid which gave her five years with her. It was all the time needed to corrupt the child's soul.  When Beryl's body matured, Ananke gave her one of the strongest love potions to ever be created in Venus and Beryl became focused on Endymion."

Endy didn't know if he should have been relieved or insulted. "If it hadn't been for Pluto, Beryl never would have come to me?" His voice was strangled as he remembered the Beryl he had grown up with, one of his best friends before everything else happened to change it.

Persephone faced him with an unwavering look. "Before Ananke corrupted her, Beryl looked upon you as she would a brother. In her mind, you and your young friends were her brothers and her dearest friends. She never would have looked upon any of you in any other fashion. That was why Eros did not let you kill her. Beryl did not know that you had come kill her and died never knowing and it has given her peace."

Endy was grief stricken, as were his friends. Beryl had grown up with them, played with them, and was educated with them. He never could understand why she changed and now he knew her will had been stolen away from her. He put Serena down and stood up.

   "Endy," Terran said as he watched his King go to stand by a window, "Don't beat yourself up about this. There was no way you could have known."

Endy said nothing, but his silence spoke volumes. He should have known, he could have helped her. She had been like a sister to him before he had started sleeping with her, he had known her better than anyone, he should have know something was wrong.

Serena felt his grief at his supposed failure and it washed over her like a tidal wave. She wiped her eyes and turned to attention to Persephone, the Queen of Saturn was watching Endymion sadly.

  "Please, Kore," Serena said quietly, "please continue."

Persephone slipped back into her trance and picked up where she left off. "With Beryl well on her way to bring about the fall on Terra, Ananke shifted her attention to Silver Millennium. Princess Serenity was a sheltered child, loved, and adored by everyone and she was very innocent. In her innocence, she found herself in love with the Prince of Terra before they were to meet. She had watched him since she was fourteen, sometimes she ventured to Terra itself just to see him. When they meet, it she was ready to give herself to him in all the ways that mattered and he was just as eager to receive them. They were in every since of the word "Soul mates" and with the blessings of the Royal House of Venus upon them, the Queen readily gave her consent to the pair. But the prophecy was never far from her mind. 

"There was only one person in the royal court who opposed the union. Luna of Mau. Luna was the Princess' nursemaid and later her chaperone. Luna had no power in the Kingdom, she was never a guardian, but her lover was Commander at Arms, Lord Artemis, Champion of the Royal House Venus and everything she knew about the Senshi she picked up from Lord Artemis. Luna knowledge of was very limited, she only saw the Senshi in parades or in Royal Functions where they would make grand declarations of valor with poses that showed strength and agility. This was strictly held to the parade grounds and in competition, but never in true battle. To see the Senshi of Silver Millennium in battle was truly a sight to witness, if you were an ally. To our enemies it was sight worst than death. The Senshi is first taught annihilation. It was stressed from the moment we entered the sacred Halls of Phoebe, we were called the Bringers of Death on Beautiful Wings. In each of our trust were the keys and weapons created for complete annihilation. This was something Luna never saw, but Ananke knew these rules very well and keeping them to herself were a part of her overall scheme. Ananke convinced Luna that Prince Endymion was unsuitable for the Princess and she easily swayed Luna to her side. With a greater promise of the future.  She presented from her home on Pluto a distant cousin to Luna as possible candidate for the Princess' hand. Ananke was singing his false praises until Luna was sure she found a saint. So after Luna introduced her charge to this man, and the first thing he does was attack the Princess. Athena Diana came across them in the garden and when she heard her soul sister scream out and the man curse her, she rushed to them and killed him with a frozen arrow straight through his head. Serenity told Athena everything and when Luna came upon them, she went into hysterics and tried to attack Athena, but was quickly subdued by the Mercurian Princess and was arrested as a co conspirator to the attack on the Princess. Luna did not give up Ananke and before her last day of trial, she did try to kill the Princess herself. This time Endymion stopped her and would have killed her at that moment but the Queen promised that Luna would be executed for this crime. But Ananke freed her and helped her escape to Terra and Metallia.  
          "Things were finally coming to a head, Ananke had given Beryl the power to summon Metallia and hid her presence on Terra, until it was too late for the terran Queen or her relatives to stop it. With the announcement of Endymion and Serenity's wedding, Beryl and her forces began to move. War broke out on Terra, the husbands of the Interior Princesses raced back to Terra to help defend their home world and to rescues the Royal Family. Endymion would not leave Terra, he tried to reason with the people, but they refused to listen to their Prince and stormed the royal palace. Her own people murdered the Queen of Terra, her guardians lay dead at her feet, and her family was dying. 

"Everyone in the Golden Palace was killed and Prince Endymion barely escaped with his life, but it was not his choice to leave as he had done. Lord Kunzite shoved his prince into the transporter and sealed it before Endymion could stop him, he was already fading away from Terra, but not before he saw his destroy himself in order to protect his lord." She came out of her trance and wiped at her now streaming eyes. 

"The battle moved to Silver Millennium then," she went on thickly. She coughed and cleared her throat before surrendering to the Book of the Dead once more. "With the arrival of the Prince, everything was put into motion, quietly as to not alert the citizenry until it was time. Endymion was healed and stuffed into a tuxedo and told to act normal, as if nothing was happening. The Inner Senshi were not given time to grieve as well, Athena Diana was two months with a child was told to stay back with the Princess and Prince, her heart was breaking for her child, but she did not waver from her duty. None of the Senshi did, except one. Ananke avoided the party, even though we were all required to attend. But she did make a brief appearance in the main foyer were all of our weapons and crystals were on display. It was there she committed her greatest act of treason against Silver Millennium. She reached through the past and locked the powers of the Celestial Senshi's crystals and cursed the Eternals to be as we when we first began to train. We did not discover this duplicity until it was too late. 

"Metallia entered Silver Millennium, Princess Eris of Mars was there to meet them. She held her crystal aloft and called upon her armor only to have nothing happen. She tried it once more before sending out a frantic cry to her Commander, Queen Aphrodite of Venus for reinforcements and telling her that she could not transform. The trio rolled over Eris, tearing she and her soldiers to shreds before advancing forward. Aphrodite sent back word to have the Royal Family moved to the Prayer Room. Before the Queen could start the spell that would repeal the Dark Forces, Ananke destroys the Outer Gates and the Queen was forced to leave to attend to that. Once she was gone, Ananke turned on the Prince and Princess. She killed Athena Diana, the Princess ran to her friend, but was blasted out of the doors and into the battle. Endymion fought off the disguised Senshi, and after wounding her, he went after Serenity and in that field both died. Endymion taking the blade that was meant for his love and she unable to bear the thought of living without her soul mate, killed herself immediately to end the pain that had already begun to surround her. The Queen only saw her daughter taking her own life and was too late to save her. Eros had witnessed her Princess' death and had been to far away to stop her, but she did manage to capture Beryl and in her rage, she decapitated the Sorceress. Eros had just come from the battlefield, searching for her mother. She had found her beautiful mother ripped apart. It was horrible that she had seen her father die and to learn that her husband was dead and now the death of her Princess, Eros just snapped. She killed Beryl before the Sorceress could raise a hand, she tracked down Luna, fighting her way though to the melee and with both the crystal sword and her mother's golden sword, she ran Luna through and took her head. The last thing Eros saw before she died was the traitor's body going up in a flame.

"Metallia would not be stopped, she rolled over the fields, killing all within her path, Queen Serenity was the last to stand before this darkness. She raised her crystal wand and alone, she battled the demon, beating it back in submission before she sealed it away. When it was over, the Queen had fallen. She had managed to seal away the demon, but her crystal heart was filled with regret at lost of her only child, her friends, and the destruction of her world. She knew the darkness would return and conveyed that though to her last remaining advisors, King Ares of Mars and Lord Artemis who had been sent to Terra to find Gaia De Danaan. She ordered them to prepare for the possible return of Metallia, she did not know when or where it would happen, she just wanted them ready. And with the last of her strength, the Queen preformed a spell of rebirth. She sent her daughter, her court, and all the remaining moon folk, thousands of years into the future, blessed with new lives on Terra. But what she did not know was that her daughter had also made a wish upon her crystal as she breathed her last breath. The Princess wished that all of those who she loved would be returned. The wishes collided and in order to for fill themselves, they created the world that we have today. Prince Helios was reborn as Edward Shields, he married a woman named Caroline, and she bore his son, Prince Endymion. Caroline later left the two and Helios later found his reincarnated wife. The two were married and together with Endymion, they managed to re-create their family. Aphrodite and Adonis were reborn, they were Isabelle and Michel de Cartes, they had daughter who they named Belle Amor de Cartes, but they were killed in Paris by a runaway train. Belle was adopted Richard and Yuki Aino adopted who changed her name to Minako Aino. Zeus and Hera were also reborn and were Hedo and Victoria Kino they were killed in a plane crash leaving their daughter Elizabeth as a ward of Japan. Princess Eris was stricken down by a heart disease leaving her daughter in the care of husband, who later gave the girl to her grandfather to raise. I was adopted as soon after my birth. My parents were murdered, in what looked like a random act of violence. The people who took me in were kind, until the wife died and her husband showed his true interest in me and tried to use me as a vessel for the World Destroyer. Uranus and Neptune were both orphaned at early ages and sent off from foster homes, this was done to break them down and make them susceptible to Ananke's influence. Ananke was responsible for tragic events of our lives. All this was done for one end, to see the Princess become Queen of Terra. Our lives, our universe, and our peace were destroyed for this twisted purpose. But she never counted on the Queen of Silver Millennium being reborn on Terra or the Order becoming as strong as it has and the support system that wrapped around Endymion and protected the boys who would grow up to be his Guardians. 

"Ananke never perceived that the Princess would stop the constant abuse inflicted upon her by Rei and Luna, nor that she would have the power to become an Eternal Senshi without the aids and inhibitors that she had placed around the Princess. In order for her goals to be achieved, Endymion had to be weak and an emotional cripple and the Princess not to have confidence in herself or her own abilities. None of the Senshi were to mature emotionally and Endymion's guards and his Guardian had to be dead. It almost happened, however, she could never touch Endymion, no matter what she tried, as long as Terran, Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite lived. With his guardians with him, Endymion survived and became a powerful force in this universe. But we Senshi did not fare as well. We faced the darkness alone and we were defeated in our hearts, and our souls before were able to summon our planetary powers. Had not our Princess been as strong as she was that night in the park, Ananke would have won. Endymion was planning to go up against Metallia and in that battle, he would have lost all those he held dear and the darkness would have surrounded him and he would have become weak in spirit. He would have been depraved by the time he and the Princess were reunited. In their union, the Cursed One would have been born and then the Universe would have suffered its cruel fate. As of now, the balance is not clear, the Cursed One existence is still a possibility as is that of your son being born, and the same for a set of twins. The possibilities are endless, but only one will come to pass depending solely upon your actions, Endymion and Serenity. The fate of our universe and our very lives depend upon you."

When last whisper of her voice faded all were. Eros jumped up and ran out the door.

   "Eros," Kris shouted, running after the enraged Senshi of Love and Beauty.

Serena was holding herself, rocking back and forth with tears of pain and loss streaming down her face. Endy went to her and gently took her into his arms. He would never understand lengths Pluto went through just to twist destiny to her own ends. And her reasons—God, what was her reasoning at all.

Persephone knew the question that was still on their minds, "Why?" So she answered. "In all honest, I cannot give you a single answer for what Ananke did it. I can only relay the history as it appears in the Book of the Dead There are so many reasons and on so many levels that I would not know where to begin," she said helplessly.

"What about the prophecy?" Endy asked her. "Surly she must have known—"

"As I told you before, she knew," Persephone said gravely. "Ananke and I stood at the time stream of the Past, Present, and the Future and we watched all six destinies occur; Ananke knew of Havoc."

"What?" Jamie cried.

"Chaos." Serena answered for her. She turned to Persephone, her eyes were red and puffy from her crying, but Persephone looked beyond the tears to see the silent warrior hiding behind the façade of the young Princess. "Pluto has openly courted our greatest enemy, therefore, she is our enemy." She said firmly.

Persephone inclined her head, submitting to her Princess' judgment. "She and I were trained together, we both knew the risk of a Dark Star. Yes, Ananke did willing surrender her soul to the darkness. But that is the way of those of Nemesis. They will forever shun the warm, loving light for the cold, cruel embrace of the darkness."

Serena paled slightly. "The dark moon of Pluto?"

Persephone nodded. "In the future that Ananke was trying to make a reality, there was to be this great city on Terra that was meant to be a kingdom within the Kingdom, it was to be ruling Kingdom of the entire planet and the universe, Crystal Tokyo."

"What?" Jamie demanded incredulously.

Endy shot him a look and Jamie took his seat.

Persephone smiled gratefully at Endymion and she picked up were she had left off. "Crystal Tokyo was a city that was to be made entirely of Lunar Crystals. The presences of the crystals planted within Terra would have made the terrans like those of Silver Millennium."

   "Ageless?" Endy guessed.

Persephone nodded. "They would have gained the life spans of a Lunarian, even Endymion—" Endy swore. "Yes, you would have become the same as us…"

"But it would not matter as long as those crystals were embedded within Terra, Endymion would still be dying slowly." Troy cried.

"Yes, after thousand years or so, Terra would have died and Endymion along with it." Persephone told them, "But the people would not mourn him long for their beautiful Silver Queen would still live as would their Crown Princess. The Queen would have been keeping the planet alive. But with her heart and soul tied into the foreign planet, she would have been no match for Chaos." She looked down at her clasped hands, she dreaded this part more than anything. "There is something you both must know about the girl who would have been your daughter. She was born before Terra froze itself in response to Serenity's crystal forcing the Golden Crystal into submission. Pluto advised that. Terra could not fight against the invasion of the Lunar crystals and Endymion was ignorant of his true powers, willingly gave away his power and throne to become the secondary co- ruler of his own planet. The child that was born, Serenity felt a darkness in her almost immediately. Pluto assured her that all was well and that planet was just connecting with its next ruler—"

"But I don't understand." Mike said, confusion. "Because of his father's line, Endy can only have boys? How could he and the Princess produce a girl?"

"Serenity was the stronger of the two and her natural tendencies overruled his making it possible for her to give to a daughter." Persephone told them. "Now do you understand why she determined to cripple Endymion and destroy his life?"

Endy was enraged. "Pluto did all of this just so Serenity could give birth to a twisted little girl with an Electra complex?"

Serena laid a calming hand on his arm. "I cannot understand the compunctions that have driven Ananke to be so ruthless. However, if it is her desire to conquer Terra for the soul purpose to bring about the existence of this child—Chaos, then why haven't she—"

"As I said before, Princess," Persephone said quietly, "I do not know the depths of Ananke's depravity. I only know what the Book has revealed to me. But one thing is true, she will not rest until she has built Silver Millennium on Terra soil. She will destroy time itself to see this done. Ananke has been driven insane from her contact with Chaos and there is nothing left of the former Princess of Pluto." She said gravely. "She belongs to Chaos."  
  
  
  
  
  
Remember: **NO FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT.  
**  
See ya!  
  
  
  
p.s.  
  
Just so no one is confused.  
  
  
  
Bunny/Serena-Serenity, Crown Princess of the Moon  
  
Ami-Athena Diana, Crown Princess of Mercury  
  
Mina-Eros, Queen of Venus (soon to be crowned)  
  
Lita-Nike, Queen of Jupiter (soon to be crowned)  
  
Rei-Bellona, Crown Princess of Mars  
  
Hotaru-Persephone, Queen of Saturn  
  
Haruka-Atalanta, Queen of Uranus (soon to be crowned)  
  
Michiru-Lady Xanthe of Aglaia 

  
 


	8. Chapter Seven

Okay, this is an A/U fic, etc, etc, etc.  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon; I'm just a fan.  
  
Sean  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  


They had been given a lot to think about.

Endymion had excused himself from the others to seek the solitude of Elysium. He could accept most of what Kore had told them, it made sense—for this time—but not for the past. Why would Ananke go through so much trouble just to about the birth of the Star Systems greatest enemy? 

This was starting to become too much for him. Endy looked down in the reflecting pool that was hidden deep with the heart of Elysium's temple. The priests had left him alone to his thoughts, making the already quiet temple seem empty. Endy sighed wearily as he raised his eyes to the altar seated high above him.

   "Dad," he said to the shimmering orb floating above the stone table, "What the hell am I suppose to do? How am I going to defeat an enemy you could not destroy?"

The orb flared then settled down. 

Endy snorted, "Yeah, that's just freaking great, Dad. Have you ever heard of a male Senshi?  Don't answer that." He growled. "This isn't fair. I just want to restore Mother's kingdom and rule in peace. Why the hell does this sh—crap," he amended quickly, "Why is this happening, Dad? What can I do stop it?" 

The orb pulsed for a while and Endy gave the light his complete attention. When the brilliant light died down, Endy was left to ponder all that he had been told. 

  "Just fu-freaking great." He muttered as he came through the secret entrance. A few guards patrolling his garden stopped and saluted him as Endy passed. 

His father hadn't been very forthcoming in his explanations.  All he would say was that this had happened for the birth of destruction, a destruction that would come if Serenity was to ever become stronger than he. But would never happen, last year when they faced Metallia, they were equaled in strength when it came to their crystals, but since then he gained complete mastery over his Golden Crystal it had begun to change him.

Eros and Artemis went to see Uranus and Neptune. They had been locked in a suite that had been sealed with terran magic. Terran posted guards along all the walls inside and outside and along the corridors leading towards it. When they were brought in, Persephone had confiscated their transformation wands and crystals and their talismans before turning them over to Eros.

Eros had contacted Nike and a garrison of Martian Senshi was coming to pick up the two and escort them to Mars. The garrison, headed by Bellona was due to arrive in hour, and Serenity had wanted them prepared.

The effects of the poisoning were starting to wear off, but that happened when the two Senshi had been faced with their Princess for the first time. The same had happened with Bella when she saw both the Queen and the Princess the night before their last battle with Metallia.

The door of the common room swung open, Artemis stepped aside to allow Eros to proceed him. The Queen of Venus swept into the room regally with her eyes fixed on the Senshi Uranus and Neptune. The two women rose when the door opened and both greeted their commander with the traditional Lunarian salute, right arm across their hearts.

Eros inclined her head, "As you were," she said crisply as she stood before them. "I have your new orders and you will obey them. If either of you fail to comply, then both of your lives are forfeited. Silver Millennium will turn you over to the terrans and you will be tried for crimes against this planet and conspiring with a terrorist."

Neptune paled, "We did not know that Pluto had gone rouge, Venus," she tried to explain. "We did not know much about anything other than we were supposed to protect the land on which our Princess was born on."

Uranus nodded, "Pluto gave us the mission, saying that it was imprinted within our souls. We were to watch the Death Busters and kill the Senshi of Silence and Destruction when she awoke. That's why we were at Mugen Academy and in the Delta."

Eros frown, pensively, her amber eyes were veiled, "So you were ordered to kill Persephone on sight." She glanced at Neptune, "That's why you attacked her even though she saved your life?"

Neptune nodded, then she turned away, ashamed as she recalled what she had done.

Uranus glanced at her partner then turned to Eros, "We did not know what was happening. From what we understand now, we honestly hadn't a clue as to what was going on; However, we are not trying to excuse ourselves or our recent actions. As squad leader, I accept full responsibility for the attacks on the terran civilians and destruction of the Middle Eastern cities."

   "You say Sailor Neptune took no part in the destruction caused in the terran cities?" She was more than a bit skeptical.

Uranus met the golden warrior doubtful stare squarely. "That is correct, Commander. I alone initiated and carried out the attacks against the terran civilians in Iraq, Turkey, Israel, and Egypt."

Eros hard golden eyes moved over to the smaller girl standing beside the Uranian warrior. "Is this true, Neptune?"

The two girls exchanged looks. Uranus was brave and earnest, Neptune was sad and frightened. Eros cleared her throat loudly and both turned their attention back to the Senshi High Commander.

Neptune nodded sheepishly, "It is true, Commander."

   "As the higher ranking Senshi on Terra at this point in time, did you think it in your best interest to reprimand your two subordinate Senshi?"

Neptune's headshot up quickly, she stared at the Venuian in shock. "Subordinates?" She gasped in disbelief.

Eros nodded curtly. "You are the Second in Command of the Outer Senshi, subordinate to Persephone, Senshi of Saturn and commander of the Outer Senshi and my second lieutenant."

Her right hand flew up to her mouth as Neptune stared wide eyed in horror as all the ramifications came tumbling down on to her.

Uranus could not believe it. Everything Pluto had said, everything they had done. God…

   "Michi?" She choked out.

Neptune had turned away from them, no longer listening to anything as she though back to all that had been done over the last two years. Two years…

   "Saturn claims responsibility for what done in the Mugen Delta." Eros was saying. "As do I, since I was here on Terra. But for what was done in this last year, in the name of our Kingdom and our Princess. The blame falls squarely on you, Neptune. You allowed the traitor, Ananke, former Senshi of Pluto to escape, not once, but three times. You allowed Uranus to commit acts of terrorism on the citizenry of a nation we are trying to become friends with. You three have plotted against and carried out plans to overthrow the sovereign ruler of planet within the confines of the Silver Alliance. As well as committed acts of treason against the Her Majesty, Queen Serenity's Senshi." She took a deep breath before she continued, "You are to be arrested, Xanthe—"

  "Arrested?" The now blonde Neptune looked back Eros in horror.

Uranus shook off her disbelief and fixed her cold blues on Eros. "Now wait a minute." She cried out. "How can arrest Michiru when she had done nothing wrong?"    

Eros and Artemis exchanged a look before turning back to two Senshi. Eros sighed. "It is not the Queen's will to see Xanthe suffer and if you must know, your aunt has already made an appeal before our council on your behalf. However, things cannot remain as they are. You both are now face with a choice."

   "Which is?" Uranus ground out coldly.

   "You two are going to Mars because you suffer from a spell that poisoned your souls and corrupted your memories. There you will receive treatment, but there is a side effect that comes from this." Her face softened slightly. "Your personalities as Haruka and Michiru will be destroyed. This reversal is permanent and cannot be avoided. All that you know and have gain in this life will be lost and you will be who you were in Silver Millennium."

A heartbroken wail escaped Neptune, Uranus looked stricken. She turned to Eros, half pleading, "Is there no other alternative?" She trailed off brokenly.

Eros shook her head sadly. "No. " she said gravely. "It would be different if your love was true and you were really soul mates."

   "But we love each other now. Shouldn't that count for something?" Uranus protested. Sudden tears filled her eyes and spilled over, "In this life time we found comfort in each other and grew to love one another. Who are you to tell us that our love isn't real?"

Eros looked away from her and focused on Neptune. "Xanthe," she said softly. "Your beloved was reborn here, on Terra as we all were." She watched the quietly sobbing girl before she went on. "I will not tell you where he is, but I will let you know that he has his memories and he is without another. He still loves you, Xanthe. He has betrayed the terrans to protect you and would die again to save you from what will if you do not go to Mars."

Neptune shook her head. Her crying had become worst. Eros turned from them and started to leave, but Uranus grabbed her arm stopping her before could take step. "This isn't fair." She said coldly. "I love Michiru with all my heart. How can you ask me to give her up without a fight?"

Eros meet her gaze firmly, "You will have love again," she told her. "I promise you as Queen of Venus and daughter of Aphrodite, you will not live alone." She pulled away from her and she and Artemis walked away and left them.

When the door closed, Eros' cool demeanor dropped and she fell into Artemis arms, her own tears falling down her cheeks. "My heart is breaking for them," she sobbed against his shoulder.

Artemis held her and stroked her hair soothingly. "It is best that you prepared them for this before they arrived on Mars. Now they can deal with it and come to terms." His strong arms tighten about her briefly before he sat her away from him. "Now, Eros," he said softly as he took her delicate face in his hands making her look at him. "When were you going to tell me about Kris?"

She looked at him, her eyes wide with disbelief and she giggled. "Why, Artemis, I thought everyone knew about us." She wiggled her brows at him comically. "It wasn't a secret, you know."

"So you are serious?" He cried in mock horror.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "It's very serious." She said confidently. "Once this is all over with, I plan to officially ask Endymion for Kris' hand."

Artemis was really shocked. "Oh, dear." He said softly.

She smirked, "Yes, my dear Champion, Oh dear."

Artemis' shoulders sagged in defeat, "I'm losing my little girl all over again."

   "Think of it this way," she told him as they started back towards her room, "You won't be losing a daughter, but gaining a new one." Artemis stopped and looked down at her in shock. Eros laughed, "Not anytime soon," she told him, "But one day, maybe after Endymion and Serenity decide to put their differences aside and become one."

Artemis did not look sure about that. "After hearing what they have tonight, I doubt that either are willing to be with the other."

Eros made a negligent gesture, "Of course they will eventually marry, it's their shared destiny, besides, the chances of Serenity giving birth to that demon is a slim 6 to 1, Endymion is a strong and capable Ruler who will not bow down to anyone, which is why Serenity is keeping him at bay." Eros glanced around and was surprised to see them already at her door. "Endymion will have to learn that Serenity is a strong and independent young woman. She is not like the docile Princess he knew back when. Serenity's a warrior as well as our Princess."

"Endy knows that," Artemis assured her, "And he is trying to change, but—"

Eros faced him; her face was serious as was her tone when she next spoke. "Then advise him to show that side to Serenity. She loves him, no matter how many jerks he proves to be, Serenity will continue to love him; However,  the Princess will not bow down to him." A rueful smile suddenly appeared on her lips, "I guess we should thank Ananke for that."

Artemis stared at her blankly, "Excuse me?" He asked, confused.

Eros laughed softly, "In a way, when we all turned on Serenity, we gave her the courage to become more than what she was. That month alone gave her the time to develop a backbone and her will." She smiled sadly. "It was also one of the worst months of my life as Minako Aino." She bit her bottom lip as she nodded absently. "To this day, it still surprises me that she allowed us back into her life. She very guarded now, with us and her emotions, but she has accepted us and we her."

Artemis leaned down a pressed a kiss against her brow. "It is a sign of maturity," he said sagaciously. "You all have grown up and I am very proud of each of my girls."

A bright smile lit up Eros' face as she reached up and embraced the man who had been like a second father to her. "Thank you, Artemis."

"For what?" He asked softly.

"For making this seems right." She looked up at him and asked, "So when are you coming home to Venus? Endymion doesn't need you any more."

He looked down at her serious expression and laughed. "As soon as I get that boy securely on his throne, I'll return."

   "Promise?"

   "Of course, I want to be there when my first grandchild is born."  
  
  


                                         *******  
  


Endy left his study and wondered through the halls until him came to Serena's room. He stood there for a moment, listening to the conversation inside before he found the nerve to knock on the door.

It flew open and to his surprise, he found Molly Osaka before him. He peered over the tall red headed woman to see Serena and Athena Diana sitting on the floor with the remains of their dinner before them.

"Your Majesty," Molly said politely, "Is there anything I can I help you with?"

Endy shook his head, "No," he told her, "Just tell the Princess that I stopped by."

Molly dropped into a quick curtsy and he started to move off, but stopped when he heard Serena shout out, "Endy, tomorrow we are going to get started on you little problem and then we get to work on the big one." And he smiled. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day.  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
Remember: **NO FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT.**  
  
See ya! 


	9. Chapter Eight

This is an A/U fic, etc, etc, etc.  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon; I'm just a fan.  
  
Sean  
  


Chapter Eight  
  
  


The truth was finally out about the Fall of Silver Millennium. 

Queen Serenity was not naïve enough to believe only Ananke was corrupted by Chaos. She of the others who had gone willingly into the darkness for many reasons and love had been one of those reasons.  Within her Senshi, she had watched that mutual respect developed between among the ranks and for higher ranks, having a natural partner was encouraged. In her generations of Celestial Senshi, many of the natural partners were also soul mates, therefore it was natural to see lovers fighting side by side either in Halls of Phoebe or in battle.

But it was not so in the following generations. Aphrodite of Venus lamented when she learned that the Interior Princesses' soul mates were on Terra. Even Eros' mate was found there with Princess Serenity's true love. It was also the first generation of Senshi to be completely female. There was not a single male heir born to any of the planets and in those houses that had a son, the call of their home worlds did not sing out as strongly in their blood as it did for their sisters, except for the Crown Prince of Terra. And the terran High Council refused to let it is planet's heir train with the Senshi. Hera of Jupiter claimed that it was unnatural. The Order of Eternal Senshi needed to be balance and she was first say that the terran warriors who guarded the Crown Prince should have been brought to Phoebe and trained with their soul mates. Eris and Hermes had agreed with her reasoning, but Serenity said no. Pluto had her ear then.  She wanted the terrans kept out of the Halls of Phoebe and away from the Silver Millennium until the Queen could not stop the demands of her people to bring peace within the Alliance.  

She should have listened to her advisors that day. 

Had she allowed all the soul mates to train together then maybe, _just maybe_, she could have prevented the lost of one of her Senshi to the darkness.  She hoped that the soul purging would have free that lost soul, but she felt it was all for naught. Obsession had been the reason for that person's turning in the first place and this purge would serve only to bring it back. The Senshi had spurned her true love and soulmate to posses another's would once again betray their Kingdom.

She was willing to give Atalanta a second chance. She knew Persephone had not told the others of Atalanta's true activities during the fall and how she gave herself over to Chaos in order to have Xanthe in this lifetime. Had things gone as Ananke had planned, Xanthe would have been with Atalanta and neither remembering the truth about the past, just like everyone else.

Serenity closed her eyes and prayed for the soul of Atalanta and for all the Senshi. The darkness was coming and she hoped that they were strong enough to survive it.  
  
                                                       *******  
  


Caroline was watching the affection couple and almost gagged. Who did Endymion and Kris think they were kidding? She knew neither the two women her sons were with were truly their fiancées. Really, who would believe that her formally, stiff son would want a bubbly, flaky little girl with bad dye? 

She looked Serena up and down for the third time that morning and sneered secretly. Serenity, or what ever her name was nothing more than a gold digging little tramp. And that Eros, what was she supposed to be? That obviously dyed hair and yellow contacts. What was she supposed to be? A blazing sun? A golden retriever? What? 

She noticed that all four of the strange girls stood apart from the girls she had brought alone for Endymion to chose from; However, as he was wont to do it, Endymion ignored her suggestions and followed his own path which usually put them at crossroads with each other. She could not understand why he chose to deny his duty. He was King of the world, he was fabulously wealthy, he deserved a woman at his side would be just as fabulous as he was. He needed a woman of proper breeding and good stock, who was refine, elegant, and the embodiment of gentility. He needed someone just like his own mother not that simpering little slut. 

Serena burst out laughing and ran away from the table with Athena and Persephone chasing after her. The others were laughing at their antics, then Endy stood up and moved right into Serena's path and both were bowled over. Athena and Kore stopped running and just stared at the pair before they broke off into uncontrollable laughter.

Endy sat up slowly, his arms wrapped tight about the wiggling girl who was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face. Serena was still clutching Athena's scarf and Kore's sunglasses as Endy stood up with her. Athena recovered briefly, in that time, she reached out, and making a vague gesture that dropped a sliver of ice down the back of Serena's top. Serena jumped and started screeching like a howler monkey, Endy could not keep his hold on her, and so instead of dropping her on her butt he shoved her into Athena's arms.  
  
  


Caroline face twisted up in disgust. Not only was the girl not of high quality, she was loud as well. She would have to do something about that. With a determined tilt of her head, Caroline went forward to put and end to this game once and for all.  
  
  


With a flick of her eyes, Eros noted Caroline's approach and with a low whistle, she had the Senshi's attention.

Jamie was not so subtle, "Uh-oh, bitch as three o'clock." He said loudly.

Caroline glared at him, "I would not expect better manners from you, James Sutherland, considering the atrocious manner in which you father behaves. Still you are in the presence of your King's mother, you should show more respect and discipline"

Jamie did not miss a beat, with a cheeky grin, he rejoined, "Don't tell me that you are still sore about Da not taking you up on your offer and staying with my mother and then busting you out."

She ground her teeth to keep from grabbing him and slapping the taste from his mouth. But she restrained herself and focused on the white haired witch who was clinging to her son.

Serena was seated on the other side of the table as far away from Endy as she could be. She couldn't believe that he had felt her up before placing her in Athena's arms. As soon as the bitch was out of the way, she was going to give him a hefty dose of her mind in the form of her tier upside his head. The damned pervert, what the hell did he thing he was doing? That would teach her to kiss his rotten butt. Well no, sir, that was never happening again. She was cutting him off as of right now. With her decision made, Serena nodded empathically. As she came out of her mental dialogue, Serena noticed she had the group's attention.

 "What?" She demanded sourly. 

The look on Caroline's face was enough to make Endy's day. She looked as if she were trying hard to control herself but Serena ignoring her was not helping the situation."

"Excuse me, _Shirley_," Caroline said coolly, "But I would appreciate a response when I've asked you a question—"

Serena looked at her blankly then blinked, "Are you talking to me?" she asked her.

Caroline frowned her brown eyes darken slightly. "You are the only one—"

Eros stood up quickly, her eye going wide as she seemed to be listening to something. And out of the blue she swore.

    "Eros," Kris said, worry etched all over his face, "What is it?"

She looked at her Senshi her eyes were cold and just as plain scary. "Atalanta has gone rogue." Her tone was clipped as she reported the happening on Mars. "Bella was in the room when Atalanta snapped and began attacking everyone in sight."

Serena raised a hand to her mouth. Persephone looked away in shame; Atalanta was apart of her unit as had been Ananke. She could not believe that she two soldiers defect. Athena was watching her leader. A vein in Eros' neck was ticking wildly in response to her barely suppressed rage.

   "Had Atalanta completed the purge?" she asked Eros.

The Senshi of Venus nodded. "The purge had been successful. She showed no signs of weakness, neither did Xanthe—"

"But Xanthe," Persephone turned back to them, her dark eyes filled with questions, "Xanthe did not defect?"

Eros shook her head. "Xanthe has been injured while trying to fight off Atalanta. Lana was trying to force Xanthe to come with her. When she refused, Lana went wild and started to attack everyone. Had she just left without going after Xanthe, no one would have known that she had defected. " She informed them gravely, "The reports will be in the palace before evening, right now, Guardian Deimos is giving me a report of—Damn it."

"What?" Artemis demanded anxiously. They had all seemed to have forgotten that Caroline stood near, watching and hearing everything.

Without warning, the Venuian Queen, slammed her right fist down on the thick glass tabletop and shattered it with that one blow. Everyone jumped back as she went berserk on the rest of the unoffending patio furniture.  

Athena waved the others way from the mad Eros and she in calmly explained what had happened on Mars and now the universe. With a furtive glance at her commander, Athena Diana told them what had set Eros off.  "Atalanta has her transformation crystal and her rapier." She said darkly, "Somehow she has forced her evolution to from planetary Senshi to Celestial—"

   "Oh, Goddess," was Serena horrified cry.

Athena reached for her hand and turned back to the others. "If she were able to do this, then is safe to assume that Ananke is also a Celestial Senshi."

It took a moment for the others to absorb the information. While they were doing so, Eros had finished tossing the last of the destroyed metal and cushions into the pool. She dropped down to her haunches and buried her head in her hands. She wanted to get her hands on Ananke. She wanted to rip that traitor's heart out and stomp on it. She wanted Ananke to watch as she ended her life and destroyed her plans for Chaos' take over of this system. She wanted blood.

Persephone wished she could deny it, but she could feel it deep within her bones, the two Senshi were now stronger and they were becoming stronger with each moment. "They have sold their souls to Chaos and in return they have been given more power. Before this is over, we may have to deal with two Alpha Warriors."

Serena paled. "Alphas?" She breathed.

Artemis looked back at Eros worriedly. "May the Gods preserve us if they cross that bar."

Endy had no idea of what they were talking about. Artemis had explained Senshi levels but stopped at Celestials. Now he was hearing about Alphas and that they were stronger than Eternal Senshi and surpassed the Celestials.

"The Alpha Warriors existed before the formation of the Silver Alliance," Persephone told them. Her eyes were closed as she read from the Book of the Dead. Here eyes snapped open and she looked at Eros urgently. "I withheld information from you, but I was under orders from the Queen unless the situation changed."

Eros had been listening and until now she nothing to say. "Speak now," Eros ordered her.

With a curt nodded, Persephone slipped into her trance. They all listen in a tense silence as she relayed the Atalanta's betrayal in the war and her obsession with Xanthe and her oath to Chaos in the past gave her Xanthe in this life.

"So we have to deal with two psychotic rogue Senshi?" Kris asked them. He went to Eros and took her clenched fists into his hands and rubbed her knuckles. 

Eros looked past Kris' shoulder and right at Endy; her face betrayed nothing of what she was thinking. "Terra does not have to fight," She told him. "This fight will most likely lead to destruction of—"

   "Save it, Eros," Endy said coolly. "You've said yourself that Eternals are no match for Alphas—"

  "They have not reached that stage yet," She growled.

He shook his head, "They will be soon if something is not done about them."

  "That is why we are leaving." Eros told him. "We don't have that much time. They are trying to make it to Chaos."

    "Won't they just teleport?" Troy asked curiously.

Athena shook her head. "King Ares has maintaining a field around the system. No one can teleport into or out of our Solar System without the risk of frying their brains." She said with a rueful chuckle. "But we do have a time constraint upon us and if we were to leave now and meet with Nike on Jupiter, we may be able to intercept them near Miranda. Or if worst comes to worst, we will be fighting on Nemesis."

Eros was frowning. "Work out the schematics of both interception," she ordered crisply. "In the meantime, we need to worry about getting our armor."

The men were looking at her as if she were speaking in another tongue, then it hit Artemis who started to grin. He winked at Terran and the other man burst out laughing, leaving the young men and frighten Caroline who was standing as far away from Eros as possible some what clueless. 

   "Well?" Endy cried irritably, "What the hell gotten you two?"

Terran could not stop laughing, but Artemis was well enough to share the news with the glowering young King.

  "Well, it seems as if their Majesties and their Royal Highnesses have been withholding secrets from us." He said lightly as he leaned back in his seat.

Endy looked from him to Eros and the Queen of Venus held out a small crystal. The stone changed from a five-point star to an eight point star and flared brightly as a shimmering golden light. It spread out and wrapped around Eros' body until she was glowing like a small sun. With a final flare, Eros was dressed in something that almost did not resemble a Senshi fuku. She wore a bright yellow knee length skirt that flared from hips down. Her top was not the traditional Sailor top, was like a bodice over a cap sleeve shirt. She wore no tiara, the insignia of Venus glowed bright on her brow and the crystal sword was strapped at her waist and the Golden Sword of Venus was strapped onto her back. She had armor on her forearms to her booted feet.

Caroline was staring at her in open mouth horror. "Wha-what are you?" She cried in horror. Her eyes were impossibly wide and wild about the corners. 

  "Celestial Senshi," Artemis told her. He looked at Eros curiously. "So are you all Celestials?"

Serena heard the questions in his tone and answered for Eros, "I am now Cosmos." She told him. Her silver eyes flashing with pride as she transformed to the winged white garbed Warrior of Order, Sailor Cosmos.  
   
Remember: **NO FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT.**  
  
  



	10. Chapter Nine

This is an A/U fic. etc, etc, etc.  
  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon; I'm just a fan

  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  


The Senshi left for Jupiter immediately after their big revelation. Endy, Kris and the others came along. Artemis suggested that they let Umino and Andrew follow along. Endy started to deny the request especially when Eros agreed with her Guardian, but he remembered his promise to Serena and gave in. 

Artemis opted to stay behind incase something went wrong and they had to Endy and Serena out of there in a hurry. Caroline had promptly fainted when all they all disappeared in a flash of light. What she did not know that they went to the armory beneath the mansion for the guys to suit up and be outfitted with weapons and grab Umino was coming along more for tech support while Athena Diana and Mike teleported to Japan again only to returned with Andrew.

Artemis saw them all to the teleportation chamber and he wished them luck. Endy told him not to worry. They would be back for anyone could miss them. He tightened his hold on Erebus's leash as they started to fade away. His dog was trying to snap at Persephone and she wasn't pleased with the attention. 

They appeared in the Great Hall of Io in the floating city of Argus on Jupiter moments later. Nike and Bellona met them and with them was Patricia Haruna. Nike inclined her head and Bellona dropped into a deep curtsy as the Royals from the other planets came striding forth.

Much to Endy and his Guardians surprise, the two Senshi were garbed in more complex armor than what Eros and the others were wearing.

As they came closer, Nike relaxed her ridged posture and said with a smirk. "You're late, Commander?"

Eros gave her unfriendly look, "How can we be late? We just received the information twenty minutes ago."

Nike smirk melted into a genuine smile, "It's doesn't matter, Eros, you are still late. I can't believe you allowed two cripples to beat you here."

The retort on Eros' lips died, so she turned to Bellona, "Xanthe is here?"

   "She's in the healing chamber," Nike answered her. "She suffered no mental scars, but she did take a beating when Atalanta went berserk."

   "She was trying to take her," Bella told them. "She was ranting and raving about how they belonged together and how they were meant to be and all…"

  "Your Majesty, please, may I see her?"

Nike looked past the King and his Guardians to see two young men standing almost apart from the group, her emerald eyes lit up to see familiar pair of hazel eyes and a warm smile graced her face.

  "One of the guards will escort you to her." She said gently.

Endy watched Andrew leave with a hint of envy. For everyone else, being with their soul mates was so easy, but for him it was constantly fighting an uphill battle without information.

Serena went off with Patricia and who began wrapping a sword belt about the Princess' slim waist then attaching a scabbard and sword to the belt's studs. Serena stepped back and drew her crystal sword and went through a few motions under the critical eye of her teaching. Patricia had surprised the Senshi several times on the practice grounds in Halls of Phoebe. She was a skilled warrior and an excellent swordswoman. Her skills had returned to her when she was first invited to watch the Senshi train. She had been a tad rusty, but in a matter of days and she could almost beat Eros into submission a few times. Which was the only reason she was Serena's primary instructor. 

And Serena's training had come along way as well. To see the young warrior training was a far cry from the bumbling, tiara throwing Sailor Moon. Her skill level impressed Endy as he watched her now moving through a few motions but he could detect her weaknesses and lack of skill, but under Patricia's critical eye, but she was still very good.

Bella had given the others the casings for their crystals. Eros, Athena Diana, and Persephone removed their crystals and placed them into the casing and their suits changed, their skirts were made of armor, the boots extended up to mid thigh with metal plates going up that high and their arms were covered from shoulder to wrist, with neck guards.

   "That's it," Athena cried. She reached behind her back trying to free her long ice blue hair that was caught between her armored plates, "When we get back, I'm going to increase my training to make it to Alpha."

Troy helped her free her hair. "Don't you get more armor as an Alpha Senshi?" he asked curiously.

   "No," Eros laughed as Athena winced when Troy in advertently pulled her hair. "At least it's not described as such in the legends. But that's not important right now. We need to focus on the ensuing battle. Athena, I need data. Bella, how long can King Ares hold the shield?"

  "My grandfather can hold that barrier until the end of time." She told her.

Eros flashed her rueful grin, "Let's just pray that today is not that day." She looked at her Princess and said. "Serenity, you are to go to Pluto and hold it, take Endymion and Terran with you. Athena?"

   "They have crossed Gamma, two steps above Celestial," the Mercurian Senshi reported, her ice coloured grew absent, "They are in a stolen ship, moving at about speed of sound, they are going around Silver Millennium and Queen Serenity has ordered the attack on their vessel and it has been damaged."

"Give me a time." She ordered. Her temper was on a short fuse and this delay was making her crazy.

"We have about three hours before they cross the asteroid belt because of the damage inflicted on their ship." Athena reported. She ignored Eros' attitude, Venusians were worst than Jovians and Uranians when it came to battle. 

   "Will they abandon their ship?" Persephone asked her.

Athena shrugged, "I'm not certain, the probability on both sides is too high too calculate."

Serena joined them, behind her Patricia had morphed, and to the terrans surprise, she was garbed as lower level Senshi.

   "What the…?" Terran trailed off as he took in her complete ensemble with a crystal Time Key staff.

Patricia looked down at her fuku then back at them and smiled, "Oh, well, the Queen has made me Guardian of Time and the Underworld." She told them. "I am the new Senshi of Pluto."

   "You are a Plutonian?" Terran asked in disbelief. How could he and Artemis have missed that bit of information?

She nodded, "I'm something like that." She said with a smile. She dropped down to one knee before Serena, "I must return to my post," she told her.

   "Go with my blessing," Serena told her and the new Senshi teleported.

Endy swallowed hard, "Is Molly Osaka also one of your people?" he asked shakily. He really had a problem with Senshi. 

Serena looked at him and shook her head, "Molly is a pure terran," she assured him. "But she was my friend for a long time and that is why she was in my room the other night. Nothing more."

  "But Uranus will need an new Senshi," Kris pointed out. "Will you not put her in Atalanta's position?"

She shook her head, "Nope, Atalanta had a twin in Silver Millennium, he was a guardian Senshi, like Prince Adonis. He will assume the role vacated by his sister."

  "Andrew?" Endy guessed.

Serena smiled softly, "High Prince Apollo of Uranus."

   "But he looks terran," Mike protested.

    "So did we," Bellona told him, "Apollo's illusion will fall once he has been reunited with Xanthe and he will no longer be Andrew."  
  


  
                                                     *******  
  


The guards opened the door and stepped back to allow Andrew to enter. He glanced about the room, it looked like something out a jungle or a wild dream. He glanced about the room and let out a scream when he heard a splash coming from a small pool.

Xanthe burst through the surface of the clear pool and nearly fell over when she heard the scream. She whipped around, her long, wet sea-green hair fanned out and hit poor Andrew in the leg.  
  


"Oww, damn it, watch it, Xan," he cried out as he limped about, rubbing his sore shin.

Xanthe wrapped her arms over her bare breast and promptly sank back into the water, "Who are you?" She demanded. Her blue-green eyes were narrowed coldly as she watched the stranger dance about.

Andrew stopped hoping and glared down at her, "You don't recognize your own husband?" He said angrily. "It's me, Xan, Apollo."

She returned his stare balefully, "Of course I don't considering I was never married."  
  
"That's cold woman."  
  
She shrugged nonchalantly, "What do you want, Apollo?" she sounded bored.  
  
But in his mind it was foreplay. With a devious grin, he began to strip, he noticed her looking up, and then the wide-eyed look of fear as he jumped into the pool with her. He moved towards her, stalking her as she moved further back against the walls.  
  
"Well, well, my pretty little mermaid…"  
  
"You rogue," she hissed spitefully, "You beast, heartless, good for nothing—"  
  
"I can't believe you were with my sister." He said in disbelief. "My sister…"  
  
She glared at him, "She looked like you." She yelled at him. "Her mannerisms were just like yours, everything from your white blond hair to the way you spoke, she was you and it did not help that I was drugged on a love potion and had been poisoned."  
  
His illusion fell from him like water running down a hill. What was left was an extremely handsome man who could have almost rivaled Adonis of Venus. He was taller, his built more defined, with a sharp face, shrewd navy blue eyes and white gold hair. Xanthe could smell the wind around him, coupled with the love of arts and blessed the light that made him a true descendant of that noble God.  
  
The fight died out of her in the face of the one she had loved and with a heartbroken cry, she threw herself into Apollo's arms and cried out her pain. Apollo said nothing, he just held her close, his heart breaking with the memory of the last time he had held her. He did not know of his sister's obsession with his sea-nymph until she ran her Space Sword through his heart. He collapsed, clutching his hand to his heart, Xanthe ran to him, screaming his name, but was jerked back by his own sister.  
  
_"No," she screamed desperately. "What have you done? Apollo!"_  
  
_Atalanta pulled out a dagger and held it against Xanthe's breast right over her heart. "You are mine." Atalanta hissed, "In the next life, you will be only mine." And with that she plunged the blade into Xanthe's chest. She screamed, but a fount of blood erupted from her lips. Atalanta crushed her mouth to Xanthe's,_ _drinking her blood as she died.  
_  
_Apollo screamed for her, but Xanthe could no more respond than she could fight off the unwelcome embrace. A lone tear trickled down the side her face.  
  
"Xanthe," He whispered as his own life faded away, "I love you…"  
_  
  
  
He buried his hands in her damp hair, she was holding on to him as if he were lifeline in some chaotic nightmare.  
  
"It's over," he said softly. "No one will hurt you anymore."  
  
"She touched me," she sobbed helplessly. "She touched me and has kissed me. That horrid woman who killed us both…"  
  
"Xan, shh," one hand slipped down her back and pulled her closer to him. "You didn't know," he kissed the top of her head, "You couldn't have known—"  
  
She looked up at him almost angrily, "She made love to me. And I've kissed her, shared a bed with her, I though I was in love with her—"  
  
"You were Michiru." He cried. He tried to get her to see that and to understand, but she pulled away from him and climbed out of the pool. Her hair was longer now, stopping about mid calf and it was straight with slight jewel overtone. Like Athena Diana, Xanthe's skin had a slight blue undertone, but unlike Athena's pale, icy one, Xanthe's was warm, bright one like the sea.  
  
Xanthe padded over to a small bench that was hidden behind a large palm tree and picked up her robe and pulled it over her nude body, much to Apollo's disappointment. He fell back into the pool with a groan, that had her rushing back to side in worry.  
  
"Apollo, are you alright." She asked, ready to jump in at any moment he needed her help.  
  
He opened one eye and stared at her menacingly. "We are not going to end up like Endymion and Serenity." He said harshly.  
  
She blinked, "What are you talking about?" She asked innocently.  
  
Before she could blink, she found herself once again in the pool and being thoroughly kissed by the young Prince. When he finally pulled let her go, she was in a daze, but she heard his ragged declaration.  
  
"We are not going to play any games," he told her. He cupped her face in his hands and made her look up at him. "We are not going to forget what Atalanta had done, but we will not dwell on it. I love you, you love me that's all that will ever matter…"  
  
"But—" She tried to protest, but he silenced her with a kiss.  
  
"We are all that matter, Xanthe," he whispered as he raised his head. He stared down into her sea coloured eyes and saw her love and desire for him. "I don't want to wait to get to know you all over again," he said softly. "I just want to be with you."  
  
There were a thousand reasons and more why they should wait, but in the end, she felt that he was right and just this once, in their strange, yet rocky relationship, she was going to follow him without a protest.  
  
She reached up and draped her arms around his neck, a saucy grin on her lips as she pulled his head down towards hers.  
  
"You know something, Apollo," she said huskily, "I think that is the best idea I ever heard coming from you."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, molding her body against his, a roguish grin play on his full lips. "I figured you would like it." He nipped at her lips.  
  
"You did?" she drew back slightly.  
  
But he followed, "I did," he breathed before covering her mouth with his.  
  
  
  
  
Eros placed a hand over her heart and blushed slightly.  
  
"Eros?" Persephone asked softly, a note of worry was in her voice.  
  
Eros looked at the others around the room they were seated in and a huge smile broke out on her face. "Apollo and Xanthe's souls have bonded." She almost broke out into a jig, but her sense of professionalism kept her from doing what her Venuian heart longed to do when two Senshi's bonded.  
  
Bellona was watching her best friend who was practically bouncing in her seat like she had just had a sugar high and she smiled, "Just bless them." She told her, "You won't be able to concentrate until you."  
  
The terrans were looking at them strangely, but Eros was already up and praising everything as a golden shimmering glow floated about her in a fantastic display of lights and magic. She pranced about for a good five minutes before she came to stop. She looked at Endy and Serena and winked.  
  
"You two are next," she warned.  
  
Both looked at each, before Serena broke their contact and blushed. Endy sat back with a self-satisfied smirk. But he had to wonder, what had Apollo done and could he teach him.  
  
  
  
The attack by the forces on Silver Millennium had all but destroyed their ship. There was no way they were going to make it to Nemesis without getting another one. The two rebels crossed the Asteroid Belt and encountered an attack by the Senshi there, but they escaped. But there pulsation was down, the barrier kept them trapped in this system, but all was not lost. If they could just make it to one of the moons of Jupiter, all would be well, they could make out of the system and back to Nemesis.

Athena looked up sharply, drawing all attention to her. In her mind's eye, she saw the ship enter the atmosphere of Callisto. Atalanta and Ananke escaped were on their way to a spaceport. It was to her relief that they had not reached Alpha state, but they high in the gamma regions.

As all this was relayed, Eros made her decision. She looked about the room at all the face, they were here friends and her family, her life. What she would do, she did for them.

  "Endymion, it's time for you and Serenity to go." Without a word the two teleported with Terran and Erebus. Eros turned back to the others and smiled cruelly. "This is it. Everyone, suit up and let get to work. Today, we take no prisoners."  
  
  
  
  
Remember: **NO FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT.**  
  
  
  
 

  
  



	11. Chapter Ten

  
This is an A/U fic, etc. etc. etc.  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon; I'm just a fan.  
  
  
  
Sean!  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  


From her spot near the control panel, Serena watched the strange dance that was happening on the Plutonian moon, Nemesis. She could fell the life on the small satellite and the darkness that threaten to over take it and destroy the people living there.

Endy came up from behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders, she looked up, and he bent and pressed his lips to her brow and sighed.

   "The darkness is so palpable, it's unclear to me if there is any goodness on the moon at all." She whispered sadly. "It's destroying them."

He could fell it too. It was cruel and destructive. It was hate, lust, greed, vanity, pride, gluttony, wraith all rolled into one, it was Chaos, and it was calling his Princess.

   "Try not to think about it, Serenity." He turned her chair around and pulled her up into his arms. "I will protect you."  
  


Terran had returned from his conference with Plutonian planetary Senshi and guards. They had sworn their loyalty to Queen Serenity and to office of the Senshi of Time, never to an individual, Pluto was a republic, the only one in the system for the simple reason, their monarch was bound to the Time Gates.

Terran was pleased to note that strong the armies wore and how they accepted Princess Serenity that alone gave him hope that when they faced whatever it was on Nemesis they would not be facing it alone. He entered the control room of the sub-terrain castle and stopped dead in his tracks. Endy and Serenity were talking in hushed voices. He held her in his lap, her white wings almost closed in around them.

It looked as if Endy had finally learned his lessons. He turned away, gently pulling of Erebus' leash and he left the two alone. His prayers went out to Aphrodite and to Eros, he prayed that this would finally be the beginning of their life together.  
  
  
  


By the time they appeared on Callisto, the battle was already underway. The Guardian of Callisto had sent his Senshi into battle against the two-gamma level Celestial Senshi and it was just a slaughter.

Atalanta's _World Shaking_ cut across the frozen plains and wiped out a group of Senshi. Eros did not wait to see another attack like that. She whipped out her crystal sword and shouted, "Charge."

The Imperial Celestial Senshi came on to the field with weapons drawn and fire in their eyes. The Senshi of Callisto fell back as quickly as they could before the two warrior groups clashed.

They went in and broke off in two groups, Eros, Nike, and Persephone chased down Ananke while Atalanta dodged the furious attacks of Athena Diana, Bellona, and Xanthe.

When they caught up with the former Senshi of Pluto, Eros hit Ananke with a _Love and Beauty Shock_.  Of course Ananke avoided the attack, yet she was not quick enough to miss Persephone's _Silent Glaive Surprise_. 

Ananke hit the frozen ground face first, before she could get up, Persephone swung her glaive down and almost took her head. The wily former Guardian of Time evaded the attack as she swept the Saturian Queen, bringing her down hard on her back. Eros flung out, her _Love Me Chain_, the energy charged metal whistled through the air like a deadly snake ready to strike almost taking Ananke's head had she not blocked it with staff. Which was just the opening Nike was waiting for. She rammed her staff into Ananke's unprotected back. She spun around; swinging the heavy metal tipped staff around once and connected with Ananke's head. She tried to follow with her _Flower Hurricane_ but the rouge managed to avoid the magical attack. Ananke rolling out of the way and came up in a low crouch. Blood trickled down from her right temple and but she was not out of the game yet. The former Senshi of Pluto came up with a twist of her staff and she made a beckoning gesture.

  "Come on." She growled.

And the three Senshi did.  
  
  


Atalanta dove out of the way of Athena Diana's frozen arrows. Bella's _Fire Soul_ melted the area she had last bound from and she just barely missed being impaled on Xanthe's triton.

The Guardian of the Seas viciously ripped her weapon from the icy ground, tearing chunks of ice up as she whipped about to face the former Guardian of Skies and Winds. From the air, Athena rained shards of ice down on the traitor, but Atalanta countered sending a whirlwind at Mercury which sent her tumbling from the heavens. Neptune blasted Uranus with a wall of water at her. She pounded Atalanta mercilessly and Athena joined in. She created a cylinder of ice around Uranus and Neptune filled it and Athena capped it. Atalanta pounded on the walls of ice. She screamed and water rushed into her lungs.

   "She's charging her attack." Bellona shouted. She notched to flaming arrows to her bow. Athena followed suit, Xanthe held her triton at the ready. Bright light filled the prison and the thing exploded. Chunks of ice and water spewed out in all directions. Atalanta fell to the ground, sodden, and choking. Bellona and Athena Diana released their arrows simultaneously. Atalanta looked up quickly and just avoided being pierced by the two warriors' arrows. Bellona dropped her bow as she and Xanthe ran forward while Athena Diana pushed frozen spikes to the surface. She managed to stab Atalanta once but the traitor pushed herself up into the air. Bellona ripped her sword from her scabbard and charged at her. For a tense moment, the two battled it out in the air, but even in her weakened condition, Atalanta proved that she was still the better swordswoman than the Martian Senshi. Her skill was far more superior that Bellona's. It always was. Contemptuously, Atalanta slapped Bellona to the ground and then she turned to the other two Senshi.

Bellona pushed herself up on her elbow her right had been clasped tightly against the wound in her left side. Above her, Atalanta drifted gently to the ground. Bellona growled low and menacing in her throat as she kept a watchful eye on the traitor.

   "You are no Eros, Bella." Atalanta said flippantly as she "Sword play was never your game."

   "Rot in Tartarus, you faithless villain." Bella hissed. 

Atalanta calmly stood between the three Senshi. She lowered the blade of her sword, a crimson trail of Bella's blood dripped from the tip of Atalanta's Space Sword.

  "Well this has been an interesting evening." She smiled wearily at her former compatriots. "Athena Diana. It has been a long time."

   "Lana." The Mercurian Princess inclined her head briefly. 

A wistful look crossed Atalanta's navy eyes as she accepted the gesture and the use of her nickname. "So distant and yet you refer to me as I am still your sister, Athena. Tell me, how is the little one?"

   "Serenity?" She asked. Atalanta nodded. "She is heartbroken by your betrayal, Lana. We all are."

Atalanta looked away, she could see the light her kingdom in the distance. "I did not betray them or any of you." She said quietly. "I only turned against my brother and I died for my beliefs." 

   "The Queen will forgive all of your sins, Atalanta." Xanthe told her. "Just lay down your sword and surrender to us." 

She looked at the Senshi of Neptune, a myriad of emotions playing in her eyes. "But will you forgive me, Xan," she asked her. Desperation in her voice as looked hungrily at the one she loved. "Can you forgive me?"

Without hesitation Xanthe said she could. It was in the past.

But it wasn't enough. Wiping at her streaming eyes, Atalanta asked if could forget Apollo and love her. 

   "No," Xanthe shook her head. "I love him. He is my soul mate."

Atalanta nodded. Pain was evident on her pallid features. "Then you understand why I can't go back." She asked brokenly.  She raised her streaming eyes to Xanthe's.  "I can't go on knowing you are with him. I can't live like that, not again. I would rather die a thousand deaths than to live a thousand days watching you in Apollo's arms." 

   "Lana, think of Uranus." Athena tried, "Think of the shame that your kingdom will bear when it is known why it Queen did not return. Can you live with yourself knowing how this betray will stain the House of Uranus?" 

   "I care not," she said hotly. Her right hand clenched tightly about the hilt of her sword as she stared longingly at her brother's soul mate. "Apollo will take my crown, for I have been branded a traitor by the Silver Alliance for my actions that day. However, that does not concern me. I never wanted to be Queen. I loved serving my Queen and I adored our Princess and there I was most happy. Yet it was to Xanthe that had I pledged my life. You, my darling one, was more precious to me than any crown or salutation I could have received as a Senshi. Xanthe, you alone were my reason to live and for hope. I love you more than my own life."

   "I feel sorry for you." Xanthe said honestly, "Yet you cannot force your affections on me. I love Apollo. I always and I shall continue to do so until the end of my existence and beyond." Xanthe told her. "But, Atalanta you have a choice. Give up this foolish fantasy and surrender and have your life spared. Or you can continue to stand before us as our enemy and die this day. The choice is yours to make, but do not put me in the equation. For if you chose the later, I will kill you."

   "Since I can't have you, I will not surrender." Atalanta declared. As soon as the last word past her lips, Atalanta renewed the attack. Harsh, cutting winds, charged with magical energy tore from her body and struck out at the three warriors.

   "Xanthe, look out!" Bellona shouted just as the frozen ground beneath their feet exploded and sent them sinking into a large crater.

Athena Diana had avoided Bellona and Xanthe's fates, by taking to the air almost immediately. She charged in first, to give the other two Senshi time to free themselves and start their own counter offensive. Ice blue energy gathered in her hands as she prepared for her desperate attack. Athena slapped her palms together and sword of crystal and ice rose from her icy clasp. She leapt up holding her sword over head. She roared as the two blades connected. 

Atalanta glared at Athena, the color drained from her eyes as they were filled with an intense with light. "_Space Sword Blaster_!" She roared. Her attack threw Athena backward through the air, but she caught herself in the air. 

Athena drew herself into a ball, her wings closing around her. Atalanta charged forward, she swung her blade down as she threw out her left hand, bright, blinding white energy filled her eyes and spilled down to her arms and raced to her hands. "_Space Turbulence_." She shouted.

At the same time Athena released her fully charged attack. She threw her wings open and ice particles gathered before her in a ball and it begin to glow. The thing exploded and in its place was a harp of ice and silvered sapphires hovered between her hands. Athena quickly snatched the harp from the air and strummed her fingers over the crystal wires. She called out in a voice filled with steel, "_Aqua Rhapsody_." 

The two attack met and collided with an explosive force that caused the very air to vibrate. 

Xanthe rolled to her feet; she looked back and saw Bellona had risen. She tucked her triton behind her and turned her attention to the Senshi battling it out. Athena Diana was drawing strength from the frozen moon beneath her feet and was beating Atalanta back. But it wasn't going to be enough. Desperation was fueling Atalanta and she was not going to stop until she killed them or died herself. She looked back beyond Uranus and Mercury and in the distance could see Eros, Nike, and Persephone's battle with Ananke.  
  


                                                ********  
  


Eros called out "_Chain Wink Sword_!"

Persephone followed quickly with her, "_Death Reborn Revolution_." Dark violet light and brilliant gold collided with the dark red of Pluto's _Chronos Typhoon_. And the effect was worst that what a nuclear bomb could ever do.  
  


Atalanta went sliding back of over the icy ground, screaming in pain. Mercury had slapped her back with her wall of solid ice. She rolled helplessly to a stop and Atalanta laid on the ground. Her fuku was torn and blood stained and her body was battered. Her injuries were server, but not life threatening. Athena Diana had surprised her. She had never though of the little Mercurian Princess as deadly warrior. She always assumed there was something that kept the blood-crazed beast at bay in Athena.

Athena grabbed her by the neck and slammed Atalanta's head into the ground repeatedly in the hopes of killing the other woman quickly.  Bone shattered at the force of her grip as Athena continued with her painful punishment. Atalanta cried out as she grabbed at Athena's long ice coloured hair. Athena would not let up; she ignored her own pain, her attention focused only on ridding the system of Uranus.  However Atalanta was not about to end her life that way, not without making sure that Xanthe was going to be with her in the afterlife. Atalanta fought through the pain as she reached out for her sword. Her fingertips brushed over the hilt and she grabbed it desperately.  Once the sword was in her hand, Atalanta drew it up, quickly reversed her grip on her to plunge the blade deep into Athena's right tight. The Mercurian Princess screamed out in pain and let Atalanta go and Atalanta threw her off quickly, but that final act seemed to drain what was left of her energy. 

Weakly, the Uranian warrior rolled onto her left side. Her head hurt and her body was ready to collapse from the strain of the protracted battle. Atalanta feared that she would not survive another onslaught from the other two fresher Senshi. 

Blessed Zephyrus, she was did not know if she could live even if the wounded Athena came at her right now.  She reached up and held her left hand to her broken scalp; blood dribbled from her nose and mouth and it completely soaked her white blonde hair. She should have given in, but a Senshi never quit it was not in their nature to stop fighting until death had claimed them and even then it was still questionable. Although she was exhausted and sorely injured, Atalanta looked up through fall of her hair and knew that she was not suffering alone. With unwavering eyes, she watched Xanthe rise purposely to her feet. She put aside her mirror and Atalanta's hand sought her cutlass. It was now their turn to dance. 

She levered her up, using her left arm and her sword to rise.

   "_Deep Submerge_!" Xanthe waited only for Atalanta to move into a low crouch before she attacked. Atalanta rolled out of the way and came quickly to her, feet, but her balance was off and she fell right into Xanthe's next attack. 

The water Senshi swung her triton round and hit Atalanta's wounded side with the flat side. She turned it, the rod slammed into Atalanta's chest. Uranus staggered backwards, before going down on one knee. 

She raised her sword to block Xanthe's next attack, but had the surprise of her life. Xanthe body seemed to shift as she came charging at the Atalanta, she became a living body of water and she dissolved right before Atalanta's eyes. The Uranuian Senshi looked about wildly for the warrior of water came and then to her horror, Atalanta was once again wrapped up in a wall of water. Only this time, she was caught up in Xanthe.

Xanthe was choking her. Water was rushing into her throat, her ears, and eyes. She was trying desperate to drown her, to choke the very life from Atalanta. In her liquid form, Xanthe pounded relentlessly on Atalanta's injuries, she forced the wound in her side to open wider, she tore are her crushed cranium…But she blasted away.

Atalanta lay on her knees, vomiting up water and blood. Warily, she watched as the water together, forming a gel like substance. Atalanta drew in a weak breath as she laid a trembling hand on the surface of the Joven moon. She reached deep within her soul for the power she knew that was there, she pulled it up and screaming with all the pain and hatred she felt, Atalanta took out her rage out on the defenseless satellite.

The ground beneath their feet shook violently, but the four warriors were to far gone to pay it any mind. 

Eros had a strangle hold on Ananke's neck. She and Nike had torn through Ananke's armor and were now pounding on semi protected bone and flesh. The blows Eros had been applying to Ananke's spine could have crippled a hundred of the strongest warriors. Nike could have reduced their internal organ to soup. But it was the mental nightmare was inflecting on Ananke would have reduced the bravest warrior to a huddling ball of fear. 

Yet Ananke was no weakling. She was stronger than the strongest, braver than the most fearless warrior. She had walked into hell a million times and faced a terror far greater and more relentless than any had ever seen and more. Therefore Ananke refused to be brought low by these three insignificant beings. 

She fought the Gods before and won. She had cheated death and was yet to face judgment. Let Death, Life, and Love battle her, Ananke swore on her own soul that she would be victorious.

Atalanta was sure that explosion could have been seen as far way as Terra.

Terra, the place all their dreams were supposed to come true. Their new world or that was what Ananke had told her when she agreed to held see the Moon fall. It was what she had to believe in when she ran her sword through her own brother's heart and stole Xanthe's life from her. She held on to that as she stood by impassively and let Metallia through the Outer Gates. It was what she prayed for when the darkness claimed her and prayed for a cleansed memory and a life with Xanthe. And for a few years, she had had the one she loved and Terra was almost theirs.

She wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. Here she was on one of the moons of Jupiter, her memories fully intact, she was now a Celestial Senshi, but a traitor to her home world and to Silver Millennium. And even more so, she did not have Xanthe.

Atalanta pushed herself to her feet; cold determination pushed aside her morose thoughts. If she were going to die, she was not going to do it alone. Apollo was never going to have Xanthe, not in this life time or the next, she was going to see to it personally.

   "Forgive me, Xanthe." She whispered before she charged towards her target, roaring, as she brought her sword up. Senshi were taught to annihilate all who stood before them. No mercy was to be shown to the enemy.

   "Xanthe," Athena Diana shouted even as she fired arrow after arrow into Atalanta's body. "Get out of the way."

Xanthe raised her triton; she was not going to run.

   "_Aro Ryo Tan San_!" Bellona shouted and threw her spell at her, but nothing would stop her.

With a scream filled with pain, lust, and agony rang through the air as jumped up to bring her sword down upon Xanthe's head. 

_"Good-bye, my love." _Was her silent prayer and aloud she roared, "_Space Sword Blaster_!"

It was as if time stood still at that moment. Athena and Bellona were rushing forward to their comrade's aid. The soul energy that fueled Atalanta's attack gave it the extra strength to destroy everything that came into the range of the sword's light. Xanthe realized at that moment she was going to die. But she was not going without taking Atalanta with her.  

She called out her own counter attack as futile as it was; she was going to kill Uranus. The two attacks met, but the brilliant, blinding light absorbed the vibrant aqua and the attack came relentlessly at the brave warrior as made her peace with the Gods and her Queens.

_Apollo_. She faced her death without fear only sadness.

   "_Xanthe_!" Bellona shrill screams echoed across the plane. 

Atalanta's attack fell on Xanthe in a savage wave of energy and light. Athena and Bellona were forced to shield their eyes against the burning brilliance that filled the sky. When the light died down, the two warriors rushed forward, prepared to see both their sisters dead on the frozen floor.  

The first they cross was Atalanta's staring corpse. A massive amount of her chest had been ripped out and a river of blood flowed downward towards the body—no there were two… Athena Diana clasped her hands over her mouth to hold back the sobs of joy that threaten to rise at any moment.

   "Xanthe!" She cried happily as her sister Senshi pushed herself up into a seated position.

An armored arm draped itself around the aqua haired sea warrior as Apollo sat up. Xanthe looked at the Atalanta's corpse and with a cry, turned to Apollo and buried her face in his armored chest.

   "It's alright, love," he whispered. His body moving in a gentle sway as he consoled her, "No one will ever hurt you again."

Athena looked away from the touching scene. She reached up to push the ice blue strands of her hair from her face, in her mind's eye, and she could see the battle as it raged on.

                                                   *******

Eros did a back flip into the air, just avoiding a direct hit from Ananke's _Typhoon_. Persephone jumped in, a quick drop to her left heel, she went into a sit spin with her right leg, and glaive out that got Ananke in the leg and waist.

The rouge Senshi cried out as another wound opened up on her sorely injured body. She stumbled back and tripped one of Nike's traps. A blast of green lighting shot up and wrapped around her. Eros came down, swinging her double swords, Ananke parried one blade by another snuck in and stabbed her in her left lung.

Blood rushed in, filling the lung rapidly. She started to cough, her lifeblood dribbled from her lips, in a constant rain. But they could not end it there.

The first rule of being a Senshi: Show no mercy.  
  
Eros kicked Ananke full in the chest, knocking her to her back. Ananke tired to raise her staff, but it was knocked away and Eros cut off the hand that was holding it.

Second rule: Be swift.

Ananke looked up into the face of the Golden Venusian, hoping for compassion, but she only saw cold amber eyes. Still she tried to plea.

  "Please," she croaked, "Eros, _please_…"

Eros rammed the point of her crystal sword into the frozen ground and held her mother's sword in both her hands and held it over Ananke's heart. "You destroyed our world for a child who would have destroyed another," she her voice was flat and just about as welcoming as death. "How dare you ask for mercy when you showed none?"

  "Eros…" She cried, but it was cut off by a gurgling scream as Eros plunged the sword into Ananke's chest.

Third rule: Annihilate all who stand in your way.

Eros roughly pulled the Great Sword of Venus from Ananke's chest. As with Beryl, she sat about the gruesome task of dismembering Ananke's body. She decapitated her, cut off her other hand and both her feet. Finally she reached down and removed the Senshi crystal from the traitor's chest.

When she was done, Eros straighten, her eyes locked upon the eight-pointed star in her hand. She looked up to see the others standing around, looking at the body of the former Senshi of Time, Ananke of Pluto.

Wordlessly, Eros stepped back and Bellona stepped forward. The Princess of Mars held out both her hands, palms raised and a fire leapt from them and engulfed the corpse.

  "Is she dead?" Nike asked gravely.

  "I pray to Aphrodite that she is so," Eros said furiously. "I pray that she is."  
  
  
  


On the Moon, Queen Serenity entered the Gates of Time and found her new Senshi staring into a particular part of time intently.

  "Patricia," Serenity said as she came closer to her, "The former Guardian is dead. Eros has the crystal that will make you a Celestial."

  "I know, my Queen," she replied absently. "But that is not why I asked you to come here?" Serenity raised a delicate silver brow in question. But Patricia went on. "There is a temporal disturbance in the Sagittarius Galaxy, it just appeared when Ananke was killed."

Serenity stared at the Gates of the Present curiously and then she felt it.

  "Goddess." She clasped her hands over her mouth.

Patricia turned to her and saw that Serenity was white as sheet, her eyes were wide and glassy with unspoken fear.

  "Your Majesty, what is?" She demanded anxiously.

Serenity could not answer, it was what she had she had feared most.  
  
  


On Pluto, Princess Serenity's bolted upright from her sleeping position in Endymion's arms.

  "Wha—what is it?" He asked quickly, in his mind he was calling his guardians to his side.

Serena laid a gentle hand on his shoulder as she stared into nothing for a moment, then she blinked.

  "Ananke is dead," she whispered sadly.

  "That's good," Endy replied almost chipper, "Who killed her?"

She looked at him strangely, and then she answered. "Eros."

He grunted his approval. "That one's pretty handy with a sword." He yawned broadly before reached up to kiss her lush lips. "So how do you want to celebrate…" He looked around the semi-lit room, confusion was clearly etched on his face. "What the hell—"

Serena slipped off his lap and held out her crystal to contact her mother. A few seconds of mental conversation, Endy saw that she was paler than normal. He stood up and went to her quickly.

  "Serenity, what's wrong?" he asked as he turned her around to face him. She threw herself into his arms, clinching to him as her body shook horrible. "Serenity, please," he did not know what was going on, but her fear was so strong that it was creeping into his mental walls. "Tell me what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, her silver eyes were swimming in tears as she brokenly told him, "Chaos is coming."  
  
  
  
  
  
This is the end of Consequences: Book Two-An New Order  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
Remember: **NO FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT.  
**  
See ya! 


End file.
